The captains and vice captains get pets?
by cool guy 33
Summary: okay what would happen if the captains and vice captains all go pets? complete chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks: I personally want to thank TheDrunkenWerewolf for Cherry-chan. I have always thought of Gin and a fox, but I just couldn't come up with a name! So, THANK YOU! Oh and before you hate me forever look at the notes in the beginning and the end of chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Cherry-chan :)

* * *

The captains and vice captains get pets?!?!?

Yamamoto was in his office, and was incredibly bored. When he finally thought " hmm I think all the captains need constant companion.... I know!" he then called the Hell butterflies and sent a message to all captains and vice captains.

Hitsugaya was at his office with a lazy Rangiku, as always when suddenly a Hell butterfly came in and and delivered the message to all captains : "To all captains, this is your captain commander Yamamato. You all must get at least 2 pets that are no more than a few days old, you must nurse it and train it. You may not do ANY experiments on your pets. It will teach you responsibility, meanwhile all the paperwork will be put off for 5 months. In that time, you MUST take care of your pet. That is all" Toushiro and Rangiku were in shock when he finally screamed " What the hell?!?!?" and all around Seretei the captains were also saying the same thing. But, they went to get 2 animals anyway.

Gin didn't want to get a pet so Aizen went and got 2 for him. Almost everyone got a pet (most of them were allergic so), so here is the count!

Yamamoto: 2 turtles ( turd and dud )

Soi fon: I cat named stripes, and a bird called mock.

Aizen got Gin, and he did this on purpose: one silver wolf pup that Gin named Wing, and a little silver fox Gin called Cherry-chan.

Unohana: 2 kitties ( Furry and Ferby )

Aizen: 1 dog named speedy and a lizard named indigo.

Byakuya: none allergic.

Tousen got a Bat named bitey. He couldn't get anything other than that due to allergies.

Komamura: 2 dogs named Crimson and Tenken (surprise, surprise)

Toushiro: a little white rabbit named snowy, and a bird named echo.

Shunsui: Couldn't get anything due to him being allergic.

Kenpachi: got an alligator named snap, and a baby eagle named victory.

Ukitake: allergic.

Kira: a dog named Buddy. He couldn't get another one cuz he was allergic, but he wasn't allergis to this breed.

Rangiku: 2 cats, one called Haineko, and Grin.

Kurostuchi : not allowed saftey for animals.

The rest of the vice captains couldn't get pets cuz they were allergic. So the all nursed them, but we are going to just see Gin raising his pets. Maybe Kira too.....

Gin was staring at Cherry-chan and Wing. Wing was so tiny, his ears were closed and his eyes were shut tightly. Cherry-chan was even smaller, she was squirming and whining softly. Gin then quickly went to a pet supply store and bought a lot of milk.

He knew it was way more then he needed, but he thought Kira might need some to. When he bought all the stuff, he got out of his gigai and blew it up (he doesn't like gigais) he then quickly shunpoed off to his office. What he saw shocked him... it was Kira trying to comfort ALL of the animals at once.

When Kira saw his captain he was overwhelmed by the urge to hug his captain. " captain! Please help me! I don't know how to take care of animals!" Gin then put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. Kira then watched as Gin took out a lot of formula and showed Kira how to make it ect.

Finally he started to nurse Cherry-chan and Wing at the same time. Cherry on his left leg, and Wing on the right. Gin shoved half of the formula to Kira saying he bought some extra just in case. Then shoved Kira out of his office. Kira smiled and whispered " you really are nicer than you look" and walked away to feed buddy.

Gin was feeding Cherry and Wing when he noticed that they were having a little trouble sleeping. So he hummed a tune and almost immediately they fell asleep. Gin smiled (real) and set them on the sofa with a blanket over them. He went over to his desk and started to sketch.

4 weeks later Gin started to teach Cherry-chan and Wing how to speak english. They already knew how to speak their own language as well as each others. Everyone thought Gin was insane, but Gin knew they could talk.

He practiced english with them and they taught Gin how to speak to tongue of animals. Eventually they were able to have a conversation with Gin easily in english. Gin could also talk fluently in their language. Gin then told them to never talk in english unless it was an emergency.

They all agreed to be cautious about there little secret. Wing was small for now, but soon, he would be huge! For a wolf, he would be half way up to Gin when he was on all fours. When he was standing up he was 2 feet taller than Gin! Cherry-chan would stay the same size but would have incredible speed and strength for her size.

Everyone was not as skilled as Gin at taking care of animals.... lets just say Wing and Cherry who really listened to their friend/master. It had been 3 months since Gin got Cherry-chan and Wing. Cherry and Wing had some... interesting powers that you will learn about in the future. Gin was now teaching Cherry to write.

She could read, but not write. It was the same for Wing. Gin then put a small shinguard an their legs. Then attached a small pen, then were skinny and were very flat so it didn't get in their way. It didn't stick out unless you want to and put a little bit of reiatsu in it. Just a speck. It also responded to will so... then they created signature in order to help Gin with the paper work.

They didn't have to but they wanted to pay Gin back for all the knowledge he gave them. Not even Aizen knew about their abilities cuz they hid it so well. They were taught how to fight and to fight on 2 legs. It was surprisingly easy for them. OKAY!!!! I can't take it! I have to tell you their abilities!

Okay, they both can transform into.... how do I put it? Uh they can turn into something like... they stand up on their hind legs and grow a bit. Their hind legs don't change much so they are pratically the same.

But their paws change. They go on the side like a human, and their heads are like Komamura's. And they can hold a sword... the end of the sword had their species on it... Gin can do the same thing... in his ban kai release level 2! he turns into a big wolf soooo..... weird. Cherry stays the same size though... but they are 10X faster and stronger. They have 10 X everything concerning abilities...

Finally the 5 months had passed and there was a h*ll lot of paperwork. But Cherry-chan and Wing are here to save the day! They attacked the paperwork and finished as much as Gin. They all then crashed on the sofa. Gin got a bigger sofa so... Gin and Wing were sleeping next to each other and Cherry-chan was snuggled in comfortingly between Gin and Wing.

That was how Kira, Aizen, Rangiku, Shunsui, Toushiro, and Yamamoto found them. Fast asleep on the couch... With Wing drooling on the couch and Cherry-chan sleeping on top of Gin. They all smiled and thought " wow, Gin, you are, and always will be, immature." and they left the stack of paperwork.

Gin woke up and gaped at the sight before him... his office was a sea of freakin paperwork! Wing and cherry noticed this and started to work furiously as well as Gin. Within 30 minutes all the paper work was finished.

Cherry sighed " why do you have so much paper work Gin?" asked Cherry in english. Gin sighed " I don't know I think all the captains hate me" Wing chuckled " hmm maybe, that or we have been sleeping for 4 hours."

Gin looked at the clock and nodded. Then they all detected a presence and talked silently in wolf talk. Since it was the quietest animal language in the world. Then Kira came in and gasped " Captain! You finished all of your paper work!" Kira said in astonishment.

Gin grinned " well I had some help from Wing and Cherry-chan!" Kira nodded and started to haul all the paper work out of the office. When the room was spotless and not a piece of signed paper work was to be seen they all had a brilliant idea they all said in fox talk "lets booby trap the place!" and they created such a complicated trap it was camouflaged in the room and they waited... and who fell for the trap?

Why, it was Kenpachi! Oh you should of seen the expression on his face! It was priceless! Okay so here is how it went!:

Kenpachi needed to ask Gin something. The moment he stepped in the office all heck broke loose! He was reeled in and flew across the room! When he passed by the couch he saw Gin, Wing and Cherry-chan Grinning and waving.

Kenpachi was enraged "ICHIMARU!!!" everyone could here Kenpachi screaming and rushed over. When they got there they all were shocked. Kenpachi was now being flung across the room covered in god knows what, and was currently being sprayed with perfume.

Everyone examined it. It seemed to be a booby trap of some kind. Then they spotted Gin, cherry, and Wing rolling on the ground laughing. Actually Cherry-chan was squealing and delight and Wing was chuffing. Then Kanpachi was catapulted into a tree... and couldn't free himself... he used his reiatsu, Kido, EVERYTHING!!!

But he could not get free! Gin was laughing so so hard he was suffocating from laughter. Everyone was now very hesitant to take a step in Gin's office. So Tousen stepped forward and was literally being dropped by a trap door.

Then appeared being flung around and covered in chocolate. Then was covered in feathers and flung across to a different tree ( they were all in Gin's barracks) then Komamura took out his zanpaktou and entered the room.

He could not react fast enough and a pie hit his face "!?!?! what the h-" and then he sprung another booby trap that dropped him into god knows what but it was pink. And was flung to a different tree.

Gin, Cherry, and Wing were practically dying of laughter. They were practically crying now. " I **gasps **can't * gasps * take * gasps* it any *gasps * more!" Gin said and was rolling on the floor. Cherry was also in a state where she couldn't stop " laughing" as was Wing.

Gin got: Tousen, Komamura, Kenpachi, Hisagi, Kurotsuchi (who was threatening Gin about him becoming one of his test subjects while he was being flung around the room. But his mouth was sealed with glue by the booby trap), Toushiro, Ukitake, and Kira.

So nearly half of the captains were captive in Gin's Booby trap. Gin was laughing his ( ) off as well as Wing and Cherry. They were all very angry except Kira (covered in peanut butter) who was used to things like this.

Kira was the lucky one though. He was ONLY covered in peanut butter. Toushiro was covered in silver tar AND pink glitter so he looked like the tooth fairy. And he was pissed " Ichimaru! IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN I WILL"and I will leave it at that cuz Shiro-chan had quite a colorful vocabulary when he's angry.

Ukitake was covered in bear stickers and had a wand in his hand... scratch that... a wand super glued to his hand. And he was pissed but he just waited cuz the more he struggled the harder it was to move.

Tousen was covered in feathers and chocolate, Komamura was covered in that unknown pink stuff and pie. ( he was trying to lick the pie off his face which apparently it had dog biscuits in it. courtesy of Wing and that pink stuff hardened so) Kurotsuchi was covered in white glue, in his mouth to!

And a green alien was pasted to his back. Hisagi was swearing his ( ) off and he was covered in skulls + little silver foxes! (courtesy of Cherry-chan =) while Tousen was trying to calm Hisagi down. (oh! Almost forgot something! There is no winter war, just them) Gin was really starting to suffocate then he could breathe again when he stopped laughing.

They all looked at the captain commander with hopeful eyes.... only to find him also laughing. Then he brought out his sword and walked forward, he did not set a single foot in his room. But did the most logical thing to do, he stepped AROUND the room.

They all bowed their heads at their stupidity. Yamamoto was chuckling all the way threw and finally stopped when he was in front of the persimmon trees. He looked at Gin and inspected the booby traps and then said " hmm this is amazing Captain Ichimaru. It seems each one was triggered in a very specific order. Each one is meant for that person... how did you do it?"

Gin stopped laughing and grinned " why, Cherry-chan and Wing helped me! I've been stalking a lot of you guys so I knew all your maneuvers, I know how you walk and will react so Cherry-chan helped and put her own little touches as did Wing. And presto! You have an amazing booby trap!"

Yamamoto nodded and smiled " pretty good... for April fools day" everyone slapped their heads ( the ones that could ) cuz then they remembered it was April fools Day. Gin actually stopped laughing and said " read it from left to right!" they all did what he said and gaped in front of them, the captains and vice-captains they spell April fools Day!

The persimmon trees also helped spell the fools. The captain commander then sighed and looked at Gin " okay, the funs over... but if we do need your "special" talent then I will call you. But for now, let them down." Yamamoto said sternly.

Gin thought for a while and said " okay, but they must do what I say when I let them down" Yamamoto nodded " what is your request?" he asked. Gin grinned " I only request that they don't try to kill me, Cherry-chan, and Wing" Yamamoto agreed. So Gin went to the center and pulled a string. And it made all of the shinigami... fall to the ground... hard.

Then he, Cherry, and Wing started to cut threw the goop/ bandages. Turns out that pink stuff was strawberry icing and that other unknown thing was pudding. So Cherry and Wing actually ate the goop so... but they left Kira last. When Gin was finished cutting through the straps and Wing and cherry were finished eating through most of the goop they went to Kira.

Then they begun to lick him affectionately cuz they remember him trying to calm them when Gin was out buying the supplies. When they finished Kira was spotless. They even restored his hair style, then they joined Gin in his office and took a nice long nap.

* * *

Do you like it? Iwas bored so...yeah.. let me know what you think!

Yours truly,  
Col guy 33 :)


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge?

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach.

Thank you reviewers! i never knew so many people would like my story! well here it is. ( it is not as good as the others school has poisened my mind!!!)

* * *

Chapter 2 : revenge?

The captains were ultra pissed. But Aizen just chuckled " oh come on! He was just joking" everyone who was pranked ( except Kira, Ukitake, and Toushiro ) were already were already planning revenge.

Aizen, Kira, Ukitake, and Toushiro just sighed and left the planning to them. Okay they were going to try and pull the old shaving cream trick. Hisagi would check up on Gin every hour to see if Gin was asleep.

Then Tousen would dab shaving cream on Gin's hand... but they were forgetting two VERY important factors but I will show those important factors when they carry it out. Hisagi walked by Gin's office and he was asleep. He shunpoed over to his captain and told him.

He immediately got out the shaving cream can and sneaked into his room... and he tripped... over Wing and Cherry. Wing howled in pain at his side being kicked and Cherry whined in pain as her tail was stepped on. Gin woke up just in time to see Tousen tripping over his friends. Gin saw the whipped cream and smiled evilly and uttered the scariest words of Tousen's life " this is going to be revenge for Wing and Cherry-chan"

... ten minutes later Tousen was in the 4th division... and the members and captains were frantically trying to Get Tousen out of some kind of jar... it was mailed from the 3rd division... saying

" this is my present to you! There are holes in the top so he can breathe. This is reiatsu and Kido proof so you are going to have to get him out the old fashion way. But when he gets out, tell him to NEVER mess with Cherry-chan, or Wing.

Love,

Gin.

P.S. The jar will explode within 2 hours so try not to get him out kay?"

Of course they immediately started to hack at the glass ( which was bullet proof ) and were trying to hack at it but.... lets save that for another time.

Everyone was shocked and slapped their heads " of course! Cherry and Wing!" Kenpachi growled in aggravation. Tousen was was down as was Hisagi. They tried EVERYTHING!!!!!!! They tried the woopy cushion, and Kenpachi went down.

Komamura was down when trying to save Kenpachi kurostuchi tried to drug Gin but drugged himself instead and Gin was unscathed. He just sighed and said " maybe next year it will be more interesting" Wing and cherry chuckled " maybe they just don't have it in them" suggested Wing.

Cherry shook her head and said " maybe they're just dumb" they all laughed then Gin asked " how long has it been since we stuffed Tousen into that jar?" they were all quiet " 1 hour and 57 minutes ago. Why?" asked Cherry. Then suddenly Hisagi burst in wide eyed "Ichimaru taicho! Please forgive me for my misbehavior! But WE CAN'T GET TOUSEN OUT OF THE FRIGGIN JAR!!!!"

then Gin said he would have to leave and shunpoed off to squad 4 before he could even touch it there was 5 seconds left. He quickly smashed the jar and shunpoed back to his barraks. Then you could here an explosion in the far off distance......

Chapter 2 finished! Sorry it is so short! I want to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you!!!! it really boosts my self esteem so.... thank you so much! The next one will be the after math of Gin's idea of an April fools day. So till next time!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	3. Chapter 3: a lesson well learned

Chapter 3: a lesson well learned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Cherry-chan (uhg these disclaimers are gettin old)

* * *

Gin woke up the next day... and was greeted by a slobbering Wing in his face. Gin laughed and pushed Wing off. Cherry launched a surprise attack on Gin and was now licking his face. Gin just took Cherry and kissed her " ahh what a "pleasent" wake up call" chuckled Gin.

Wing and Cherry both grinned "do you like it?" asked Cherry. Gin smiled " I have to say It did wake me up" Wing grinned that wolf grin of his and said " well we're going to do that everyday you don't wake up on time!"

Gin laughed " then you might have to slobber on me every day!" they all laughed. Gin got up and took a shower, got dressed, and went outside to see the aftermath of his wonderful April fools day. (not so wonderful for the captains though) then he heard something outside.

Cherry then ran up the window and saw Tousen with a pie. And at the corner of her eye she saw Hisagi behind Tousen ready to spring the emergency trap. She ran down and said " it's Tousen and Hisagi, they have pies. Hisagi is behind Tousen so.."

they were now talking wolf. Just in case they heard them. Gin nodded and decided to blow up his door. He had a spare one anyway. But there was a funnier way to do it. So he walked out the back door and flipped his room.

He made everything look like it was backwards and put his bed near the door. He sat down on his bed and opened it. Tousen flung the pie... and tripped. So if we follow the motion he basically failed big and the pie splattered on his face.

Hisagi was now in the room, following every bit of detail in the room. When he saw something silver, he flung the pie... and it missed... and it was Wing. Then Hisagi Could of swore that the wolf laughed.

Then was approached by Gin with pie in his hand "nice try" and Hisagi had a mouthful of blueberry pie. Gin then walked out with Cherry on his shoulder and Wing by his side. Hisagi made a note to himeself never challenge the prankster king. And then he cleaned up the mess.

And dragged his captain with him. Gin was now entering a war zone, Gin looked at his office, and from the corner of his eye he saw **MANY** trip wires spread across the room. Everyone was watching in anticipation to see which one he would wet off first.

But Wing and Cherry also saw this and were avoiding the tripwires casually as was Gin. Everyone was clearly annoyed but said nothing. Gin then had an idea he conversed with Cherry and Wing in wolf talk and their plan was set in motion.

Gin was doing his paper work and avoided every single one when Gin suddenly heard Wing bark. He quickly pulled a wire and ducked... sending the pie strait at Komamura. " Oh come on!" cried Kenpachi. Gin whipped out 3 water guns out of nowhere and tied one on cherry, and Wing. The hunt had started! The chase was on! In the end though the old man broke up the fight with his Ryuujin jaka. Gin, Cherry, and Wing went back satisfied.

Meanwhile Yamamoto was shaking his head and sighed. He thought to himself "some times you take it too far Gin... but only if you used that mind for Seretei's security system instead of your own amusment you probably would be a hero... but ha! Is that funny or what?" and he started to chuckle... so this is practically the entire 3rd division's ground

Komamura was unconscious and put into a tutu in top of a persimmon tree.

Hisagi was... in Kira's office... and was hanging from the ceiling... in pink glitter.

Tousen was right next to Hisagi in a bat costume ( haha he is as blind as a bat..... okay corny pun ignore it) Kenpachi was wrapped like a mummy stuffed in the fridge. And there was a message for any poor member that happened to be getting some tea " hi! Please take this to the fourth division! Thank you!

From, Gin. P.S. It is not an option."

And Kurotsuchi was trapped in a huge vile of goop. Unable to get out.

So the mighty Gotei 13 has fallen victim to one captain and his accomplices. Wow they are pretty weak if they can be taken down with a few booby traps. Well I guess it is normal... this is GIN we are talking about... so the 4th division was VERY busy that day... while everyone in the 3rd division acted like it was completely normal for a captain to be hanging with a tutu on.

* * *

Well? You like? I know this is a horrible chapter but SCHOOL HAS POISENED MY MIND!!!!! I will try and improve In the future! Plz review and ideas are greatly excepted! If anyone wants something written just let me know!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	4. Chapter 4: Wing and Cherry go to war!

Chapter 3: Cherry and Wing go to war!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Cherry-chan. ( Gosh! these disclaimers are getting annoying! ) I will try to update regularly!

* * *

It was a normal day... and frankly that, my friends. Is about to change...

Gin was sleeping in, Cherry and Wing were also asleep. Gin knew there wasn't any work to do and it was his day off.

Meanwhile at squad 1...

"WHAT?!?!?!" roared Yamamoto. His vice-captain was now shocked from the news he had just received. The young Shinigami cowered slightly. " w-well s-sir 5 vasto lorde.... are coming h-here" and then the shinigami ran, now that his duty was done. Yamamoto was now raising the alarm.

And Gin was:

Gin was sleeping when suddenly there was a wailing sound. Wing, Cherry, and Gin jumped out of bed. Gin Quickly got dressed and... he put on his casual clothes... it was exactly like his normal outfit... only the outside had little foxes on them.

Just then a hell butterfly came in Gin caught and heard this " Ichimaru Gin! Bring your pets. I don't care what you wear but you MUST get here...NOW!!!" Gin then quickly relayed the message to Cherry and Wing. " hmm this is troublesome" sighed Wing ( English )

Cherry nodded " yes, Gin we will shunpo with you. But we will hop on your back at the last minute" Gin nodded, then the 3 of them shunpoed off to squad 1. Everyone was talking frantically when Gin appeared... and hit the window... they all slapped their heads " the window! Uhg we always forget!"

then Gin appeared in the door way with a large bump on his head, along with Wing and Cherry. They all chuckled at the sight, Gin his uniform with little foxes on it. And Gin was with Wing and Cherry. (wow VERY intimidating ) Yammoto was not amused, he then cleared his throat.

Everyone (including Wing and Cherry) lined up. " Captains! We have a code red situation!" (what is this? Military?) everyone was now very tense. " 5 vasto lorde are heading this way!" everyone was stunned. One was very powerful... but FIVE??!?! everyone was chatting.

Yamamoto held up his hand and the chatter immediately ended. " we have descriptions from GIN. Please explain captain Ichimaru." everyone looked at Gin who just stood there dumbfounded. "huh?" was the most intelligent reply he could muster. Yamamoto just sighed " one of them is cloaked in darkness a-"

and he was interrupted by Gin yelling " WHAT? You don't mean Ulquiorra?" everyone looked at him in astonishment. Yamamoto smiled " so you remembered" Gin nodded ( side note: these vasto lorde and arrancar are naturally created.)

"yes I do. okay the one cloaked in a dark robe is Ulquiorra. He kinda looks like a bat and has green eyes. He is purely white, like my skin color... only it is actually white like snow. The second one looks like a minotaur. His skin color is green and his eyes are red like... mine only bigger and filled with hate... more hate then mine his name is.... Wrath"

everyone shivered at the thought. " they all try to fill the 7 deadly sins. except Ulquiorra, he was an exception cuz that was his name before they met. The next one is sloth, he is slow. But he looks like one of us. But he has 3 eyes, and he's huge! And he is powerful and has VERY tough skin.

The fourth one is envy, he looks like Tenken only smaller and 100X stronger. The fifth one is pride, he is the strongest and looks like he just emerged from the pits of hell." Gin then started to pace his breathing cuz he talked so much, he forgot to breath the last 2 sentences.

Everyone was shocked when Shuuhei asked a very important question " Gin, how do you know all this?" this caught everyone's attention Gin sighed. After a while he answered " they killed my last lieutenant" everyone was silent for a while.

Then, Yamamoto cleared his throat and said " now that is cleared lets move on. Now we will need every person to fight... and I considered all of your animals, but none of them are trained to do this... but Gin" he moved his head in Gin's direction.

" Gin, your pets listen to you very well and seem intelligent from the little prank on April fools day" everyone grumbled at the reminder of _that_ little incident. Gin about to reject when he remembered that Wing and Cherry were very unique.

Gin grinned " okay what ever you say" Yamamoto nodded and for a second, he could of swore that he saw Cherry and Wing smile almost like a human. But just overlooked it, "must be a trick of the eye" grumbled Yamamoto.

Gin, Cherry, and Wing trotted along merrily and planned for the war... 20 minutes later everyone was ready. Gin had Cherry on his shoulder, Wing on his right side and Kira on his left. They were the last resort, the squad only to be used in absolute emergencies.

For Kenpachi's squad was the strongest in brute strength... but Gin's group was the most powerful. And only Gin could top all of their combined power easily. So they were the last squad to be assembled. 5 minutes later they were up.

The vasto lorde had torn through the squads so only Gin and his squad remained. They all grinned insanely ( including Wing and Cherry ) Gin turned to his squad and yelled "it has been ages since we were allowed to have some fun!" the third division roared it's agreement.

" and our skills may be rusty! So without further delay LET THE MASSACRE BEGIN!" then the squad drew their zanpaktous and all ran in organized but seemingly unpredictable shook his head at the little speech done by Gin. " wow" was all he could think.

Ulquiorra couldn't see the pattern and got some hard, fatal blows. He fired his cero and took down 2 teams. He was not doing as well. Black liquid oozed from the wounds and he was getting tired. Gin, Cherry, and Wing stood on the sidelines.

It wasn't that he was lazy, but he was there just in case the formation broke up and someone needed to be replaced. The members knew this very well and continued to fight. Wing and Cherry were itching for a fight. " can't we go yet?" whined Cherry.

( English ) Gin sighed " not yet Cherry-chan... when 2 more squads go down you guys can fight... but NO release forms until I give you permission" Gin said that last part sternly. Wing nodded, being the most patient of the 2. " alright... but we still get to fight... right?"

Gin nodded. Then one squad went down and one needed immediate replacement " Cherry-chan" Cherry then bolted to the fallen position. The rest were shocked but continued like she was a fellow shinigami. Gin studied Cherry-chan. " nice posture" he thought. " good, good! Alright I guess they're becoming naturals" Gin sighed.

Wing noticed this and asked " aww whats wrong Gin?" Gin pretended to wipe an imaginary tear drop from his face " my babies are all grown up!" and hugged Wing. Wing rolled his eyes and grinned " nope, were just becoming more like you!" Gin gasped and hugged him.

The second squad came down and Gin smiled " alright go have some fun!" Wing nodded and lunged at a different vasto lorde, Wrath actually. But the reason he didn't go to Ulquiorra was because Cherry had him. And the last time he tried to help it was over before it even started. Ulquiorra stared at Cherry " you? A mere animal thinks it can beat me? You are a primitave animal not even able to speak the human language! What a joke" Cherry then grinned and said " look who's talking! Well f.y.i. I CAN speak english you blind monkey!" and dashed forward... biting off Ulquiorra's arm in the process. The squad was shocked by 2 things. 1 she could speak, and understand English... and 2, that lovable ball of fur was a raging beast of death! They all slowly backed away and moved onto a different target. Gin grinned and went to take on Envy. His squad was later backed up by Yamamoto. All of the other captains were either gravely wounded, or were needed to heal the division.

Gin saw Yamamoto and they both nodded. They took on Envy... which would be no problem for Gin... if Yamamoto wasn't there. Every time! Every single flippin time Gin saw an opening Yamamoto was in the way! Gin started to become aggravated.

Yamamoto was now breathing heavily. Gin took this chance " you are to tired to fight I will fight alone." Yamamoto refused " you need me" he said raggedly. " well you can't help me if you're dead." Gin countered. Yamamoto sighed in defeat.

" alright" and he shunpoed off. Gin started off with " Ban kai! Kami shini no yaori." and Gin's blade extended so quickly Envy could not avoid having his arm cut off. He grunted with pain and engaged with Gin in a furious clang of metal against metal.

Gin finally cut off the head and quickly took Envy's sword, merging It with his own. Making Shinso glow blue before it went out. " bye...Brother... if only you hadn't been overcome with the urge for the power..." Gin sighed and surveyed the battle grounds. Cherry was consuming Ulquiorra's sword, and Wing was doing the same with Wrath's sword. "good" thought Gin

he then looked towards the team taking on sloth, who actually just finished killing him. Gin quickly shunpoed to the sword and merged it with his own " phew!" Gin said with relief Gin then turned to Pride... who was now tearing apart his squad

" Retreat! Leave this up ta meh" they all backed off immediately. Knowing if Gin doubted they could win then that meant they didn't stand a chance. Cherry and Wing shunpoed over to Gin's side. Gin then whispered " you may release but no sword... I will so the same."

Cherry and Wing nodded, smiling with anticipation. Gin then dropped his sword and said " Ban kai release, level 2" then Wing and Cherry did the same. A light engulfed them and a godly amount of reiatsu emitted from each of them.

When the light faded Shinso had disappeared, and all they saw was a large silver wolf about 2X larger then Wing had originally and Wing was standing next it and Cherry was also standing next to the large wolf. They were all wearing strange armor... and seemed very intelligent. The lead wolf spoke, which they all recognized immediately.

" now lets go and kill Pride." Wing said his agreement, as did Cherry. They all bolted at Pride which spotted Gin just in time to dodge Gin's teeth from his neck. Gin's eyes were a fiery red, Cherry's were blue, and Wing's were a hypnotic blue.

The moment Gin and pride looked each other in the eye, they both immediately despised each other. The battle wore on and Wing and Cherry were forced to bring their swords. Then all joined Gin's side. Pride was charging up his final cero. Gin, Cherry, and Wing were also charging. When Pride released his cero all they said was " woof " and they each unleashed a "cero" of their own... and a light engulfed them...

to be continued!

* * *

Haha! A big cliff hanger! Well I'm tired and I wanna take a nap! oh! and i also wanna thank all the people who added this story to their favorites. And i want to really thank Yosh! thank you for constantly reviewing!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	5. Chapter 5: victoryHappy birthday Gin!

Chapter 4 victory and happy birthday Gin!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Thank you Yoshi for reviewing.... and someone... I WILL NOT HESITATE TO GUT YOU AND TURN YOU INTO MY DINNER!!! I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD AND STICK IT ON A STAKE! AND WILL KILL YOU! PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that is all. With all the friendliness in the world.:)

Oh! and i just wanna say I"M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! to TheDrunkenWerewolf! Idid not know you hated it when people use your ideas!!! I did this all before hand! I did it before i even read your profile! Please don't hate me!

* * *

The light engulfed them, and then there was an explosion of such concentrated reiatsu EVERYONE was forced to their knees. Then, when the light had disappeared Gin was standing ( shinigami form ) Wing and Cherry returned to their normal forms as well.

They all collapsed... the squad four members rushed to their side... and laughed. For Gin and his pets did not collapse... they fell asleep. Kira shunpoed to Gin's side and sighed " ahh you are really immature... at the age of 600 ( thats 20 in shinigami years ) you still take naps.... wow"

Kira sighed and asked for a stretcher. When they came with the stretcher the loaded him, Cherry, and Wing onto the stretcher and dropped him off in his room. Two days later he woke up and yawned " ahh how long have we been sleeping?" he asked Cherry and Wing who also just woke up

" hmmm I think 2 days" said Cherry. with a slight slur in her voice, Wing nodded his agreement Gin looked at them amazingly " really? Only that long?" they both nodded. Gin then dragged himself out of bed and did his normal morning activities. When he was done he gave Wing and Cherry a bath " well they all know our little secret" sighed Cherry.

" yeah but if they even think of putting that weird alien guy near us I'm immediately going into my version of ban kai." growled Wing. Gin nodded " alright done" Wing and Cherry licked themselves clean. They all went to the back of the division to eat some permissions when there was a shout " surprise!!!!!! happy birthday Gin!" Gin was so shocked he couldn't say a thing.

His entire division, As well as probably the rest of seretei was present in his back yard with a birthday cake AND all of the animals were there to. Cherry and Wing were also shocked. " wow they actually remembered" mumbled Wing.

Rangiku hugged Gin " oh happy birthday Gin-chan!" Gin grinned and said " Ran-chan.... can't..... breathe" Rangiku then gasped and immediately let Gin go. " aww we can't let the birthday boy die! Now can we?" Gin chuckled.

Everyone was in a festive mood. They all talked to Wing and Cherry who now talked to them in English since they saw no point in hiding it anymore. " so did Gin teach you how to speak English?" asked Kira. " Yes, he did we taught him the language of the animals. Of course we can also speak : Spanish, Thai, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, French, Russian, and many other human languages."

Cherry counted on her " fingers" as she listed the languages. Kira whistled " where did you learn those languages?" he asked. Wing and Cherry looked at him like he was insane " why Gin of course! Are you deaf?" retorted Wing.

Kira was shocked " wait, Captain knows ALL of the languages you know?" Cherry rolled her eyes and nodded. Kira then excused himself and ran to tell the captain commander(tattle tale!) meanwhile Gin was chatting happily with one of the animals and Kenpachi.

"hmm seems like you have some squad 11 spirit!" Kenpachi yelled and slapped Gin on the back. Gin chuckled " yeah I guess so" Gin then resumed talking to Victory ( Kenpachi's eagle) Gin was greeted and was given a few presents. Most of them were from Yamamoto and Aizen, but here's the count!

Aizen gave Gin: a few extra trip wires, some silly string, pie, camouflage wall paper, water guns, and some traps Wing and Cherry could set themselves.

Yamamoto gave Gin: again, extra trip wires, some tiny camera's and a screen, paint ball guns, some tea, and laser tag equipment for 100 people and some bases. ( Gin is gonna need a bigger closet )

Soi fon got Gin: Super glue, a Gift card for a animal supply shop, and some extra hard, really fast drying concrete.( why are almost all of these gifts Prank related?)

Kira got Gin : VERY sticky cheese, extra durable rope, bullet proof jar, a few tiny speakers to be able to eavesdrop, some confetti guns, and dry ice.

Then last, but not least, Rangiku gave Gin: sake, rice wine, strong alcohol, some more sake, and a container to mask the sake. ( ahhhh good old Rangiku, leave it to her for the drinks)

Gin was so happy " yeeess!!!!! next year I will be sure to prank the one I pranked this year! Mwahaha!" everyone was now preparing themselves for next year. " what have we done?" whispered Aizen to Kira. " I don't know. Just pray he doesn't try and get us." he whispered back.

Then Hitsugaya came over and handed Gin some explosives and some fire works. Gin looked at him astounded not only had little Shiro-chan given him a present, he had given him an EXPLOSIVE present " happy birthday captain Ichimaru." he said quickly and shunpoed off to go and do some paperwork...

Gin smiled. "Gin" Gin froze at the voice... and the tone he swallowed and turned " er yes captain commander sir?" he said nervously. Yamamoto motioned to follow " bring Wing and Cherry" Gin froze " god I hope it isn't about experiments" he thought.

Then he got out a small whistle made of a bucks horn and blew. Cherry and Wing froze and excused themselves. And trotted to Gin's side. " where are we goin?" they asked in wolf. Gin made a few casual gestures and they tensed. " gosh, if he even thinks he is putting even a TINY needle in us I swear, I will blow up Seretei." said Wing.

Gin and Cherry nodded their agreement. Yamamoto motioned for them to sit. They did and watched him cautiously, Yamamoto saw this and sighed " it's not about kurotsuchi or experiments" they relaxed immediately and waited.

He stared at them for about a minute and asked " hello how are you?" in Spanish. " oh I'm good thanks for asking" Gin said casually in Spanish. He didn't even hesitate, then realization dawned on him " you did that on purpose!" accusedGin ( English. From now on I will put the language in parentheses if they continuously switch)

Yamamoto nodded and then said " you are able to speak a lot of languages right?" ( Japanese) "yeah I guess" Gin said in the same language. "DARN!!!!!" he yelled ( English ) Yamamoto smiled "excellent! You can easily talk in many dialects! You will depart to the human world immediately!"

Gin was shocked and asked 3 questions " okay when?" " tomorrow" " why?" we need to interact with the human world, get more money just in case, and a captain in the town." " okay what will I start out with?" " a house, some food, and 600 dollars."

Gin thought for a moment and had one more question "what job will I have?" Yamamoto smiled " an animal patrol cop." Gin was dumbfounded " uh okay" the party was a riot! When it was done Gin, Kira, Yamamoto, Wing, and Cherry had to go and deliver the drunkards to their divisions.

The next day Gin was transferd to Miami. Gin went to the animal cops base and was looked at a lot. When a guy named Fill asked " are you from here?" Gin grinned " nah, I'm from somewhere far away, but I guess that's pretty obvious from how pale I am." Fill smiled " so why would a guy like you come all the way here to Miami?"

Gin laughed " haha that's pretty obvious isn't it? I came here to join you guys!" Fill and the rest of the workers cheered. " oh yeah! It's nice that young people are starting to take an interest in helping animals!" Gin grinned " well I have a few pets myself. I have a runt wolf pup I raised, and a fox."

Everyone cheered " bring the with you tomorrow!" Fill yelled. " okay" and that was how the first day of work went for Gin. He wasn't allowed on any missions until tomorrow. Cuz he was needed to help take care of all the sick animals

* * *

aww! That's so touching! Well the next chapter will be Gin and a few of his amazing skills with animals! Well, till next time! P.S Someone..... I WILL GUT YOU AND COOK YOU ON A GRILL!!! I WILL CALL YOU LUPIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!! okay! That is all. Oh and one more thing! this isn't an idea from TheDrunkenWerewolf! it may seem like it but it's not! i wrote all of these stories before hand and are currently just editing them! except, for Cherry-chan's name i put Bill as a sub and Bill was a he so.... that's why it's taking so long to post. I mean i have to change everything to her instead of he. The police thing i was writing while watching Miami animal police! so please! don't hate me!!!!...aww man i can't believe I'm sayyn this but... TheDrunkenWerewolf if you want i will delete this story! there. i said it! and other people who read this, DO NOT HATE THEDRUNKENWEREWOLF!!!! on my behalf. thank you, and so long ( maybe )

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :l


	6. Chapter 6: Gin on the job!

Chapter 5: Gin on the job!

Disclaimer:I do no own Bleach or Cherry-chan.

I personally REALLY want to thank Yosh! He/she is always reviewing and encouraging me to write! so THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Gin brought Wing and Cherry in the building where he was greeted with health checkups for Wing and Cherry. They inspected them both thoroughly, and when they were satisfied they left. " what was that all about?" asked Wing in wolf.

Gin shrugged " guess they wanted ta make sure tha ya were healthy." Wing and Cherry snorted as they went to Gin's office " so you finally showing less restraint on your accent when you're talking wolf?" Cherry asked curiously.

Gin nodded absently and left Wing and Cherry to nap in a corner. For some reason they liked corners. Suddenly Fill came in with 2 other people " hurry! We have a case! Talk with some restraint on your accent and come on!"

Gin said goodbye in prairie dog ( fastest and most casual language in the animal world ) and ran out with his equipment. When they ran in the car Gin finally asked " okay what are we doing better? My accent."

Fill smiled " much better. Okay there has been talk of Pitbull fighting at a suspects house. The one on the left is Bob and the one on the right is Fred" they both nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

Gin nodded back. " umm hi my name is Ichimaru Gin" they nodded " Gin, that's a Japanese name, isn't it?" asked Bob. Gin grinned " yup Gin means silver in Japanese, and I guess you can understand why" they all laughed " wow! You came all the way from Japan?" exclaimed Fred. Gin nodded " yup" Fill's face darkened " have you ever seen animal abuse before Gin?"

Gin also became a little more serious ( in other words he frowned) " yeah, and it ain't pretty" Fill sighed " accent Gin, accent." Gin grinned " sorry um yeah it's not pretty. Better?" Fill nodded. Then, the car came to a sudden halt.

" okay were drug dealers. Do you have any knowledge of drug dealing?" whispered Fill. Gin relaxed " yeah I don' have ta drop my accent then, and let me do tha talkin" they all nodded.

Gin went up and didn't knock like he usually did. It was low and secretive. The door opened a crack and there was a man who whispered " are you the drug dealer?" The man asked in a raspy voice. " what do ya think I'm here fo'?" Gin hissed.

" now stop actin like that or the cops are gonna be suspicious" the realization that Gin wanted dawned on the mans face and threw open the door. Gin followed his lead by hugging him and asking how he was doing.

They then moved further in. " phew! Thanks for tellin me about the cops man! My name is Alex!" he then held out his hand which Gin took " nice ta meet ya! My name is Frank, that one ova there is Ben ( Bob ), over there is Matt ( Frank) and the guy over there is Ted (Fill)"

they all nodded their heads " that's some quick thinking Gin" Fill thought. Then they came to the pitbull ring. Gin seemed unfazed by this as they walked by the blood stained cages. Gin looked around and stopped when he saw this particular dog.

It had hate born in it's eyes, it only had the will to live. Gin inspected it and briefly explained the situation in wolf talk. The dog understood cuz Dog language is the same as wolf.

It then bared his teeth and started to bark, it seemed like it wanted blood.... and it wanted blood NOW. Gin smiled and laughed cruelly " I'll bet 5 on this one." Alex smiled " alright lets see the contestants for today shall we? There are 5 people in the ring. They all bet on that one"

and he pointed to a rabid dog who was beyond saving. Gin smiled a sadistic smile " well, lets go then shall we?" Frank was now very impressed " wow for a second I actually thought he was one of them." everyone was now thinking the same thing.

When they got to the arena Gin looked at it and gave a whistle " a major improvement from last time." Alex blushed " aww no!" Gin chatted with him about the alliance and what not.

Then Bob realized that Gin was helping them fit in and how to start up a conversation. They all took this in, then Alex said " LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" then they brought out the one with the rabies, then the one who snarled a lot ( Lucky ) then they battled each other...

with Lucky as the winner. Gin then let the facade down " alright, we've gotten what we came for." Alex turned around and said " huh?" Gin smiled before we came here I had some tiny video cameras with me so..." then it hit Alex

" get him!" But Gin was already in a fighting stance. " get back guys." Fill, Bob, and Frank scrambled behind the door. Gin then said " my mama always said bring a weapon with ya at all times" he then took something that was 2 feet long and 4 inches wide... it was a pole and took it out of his belt.

" and make as many friends as ya can." then Lucky came over to Gin's side " but most of all... bring a portable weapon." then he extended the pole until it was almost as tall as him " but it all depends what kind of weapons you have" Gin then looked and saw they had little knives... that was all.

They were sharp but Gin just sighed and returned the pole to it's original size, then put it back in his belt. They were absolutely enraged they charged at Gin like demons. Fill was now worried that Gin might have gone insane.

But, in one, fluid motion Gin calmly launched himself towards them. He then twisted the knives from their hands and paralyzed them one by one. Lucky was looking to make sure none of them escaped.

When Gin was done he was surrounded by paralyzed bodies. Gin dusted off his shirt and gave a satisfied grunt. Frank, Fill, and Bob just stood there, too shocked to do anything.

Gin saw this flashed the smile he always did at the base " learned some self defense when I was 6" they all nodded. Lucky then trotted over and waited for a command. Gin laughed and said " lets free these guys."

they all proceeded to unlock the cages. When they were freed they expected them to jump out and bite their heads off. Instead they all stood calmly waiting for someone in particular too give orders.

Fill tried his luck " uh there are 4 of you guys so. All of you get in the car." They COMPLETELY ignored Fill. Gin sighed " do it" then they all ran to the car. The cops were there within seconds to arrest the animal abusers, and they were drug dealers so that added to their crime.

The cops congratulated Fill, Bob, and Frank. But Gin stayed in the shadows, when the cops left they asked " why didn't you take your share of the credit?" Gin smiled " cuz if my reputation grows then it will harder for me ta remain undetected by the abusers"

they all then nodded " very well played" commented Bob. Gin then sighed and stretched. " well I could stand here all day bein complimented be ya, but don't we need ta get the dogs back ta the buildin?"

They nodded and took the pitbulls back to the base. They were thoroughly inspected, but had no signs of any disease or sickness. They were then taken back for training. Gin was greeted with a tackle from Wing and slobber all over his face, along with Cherry trying to do the same

" awww! Wing, Cherry-chan! Did ya miss me?" he was answered with happy little yips and barks. Fill chuckled when he saw Gin being pinned by Wing and Cherry. Gin was trying to get up but Wing had him pinned.

Cherry was about to sleep when Fill helped Gin get out from under Wing. Gin sighed in relief " thank ya kindly Fill" Fill laughed " no problem Gin" Wing and Cherry licked Fill before resuming their nap. Fill then turned to Gin and asked " how did you know about that underground drug dealing area? The cops haven't even found that area yet!"

Gin froze and sighed " I've seen so many things that a normal person shouldn't see Fill. And believe me, ya don't wanna know." Fill nodded and kept quiet for Gin's sake. When Gin got home with Wing and Cherry they immediately talked in English " ahh, it's so nice to talk like this" sighed Cherry.

Wing nodded " yeah, I can't believe they treated us like idiots!" Gin laughed " yeah, but most animals aren't as intelligent as you guys though. Wing growled and Cherry huffed " yeah? Well they better get smarter fast!"

grumbled Cherry. Gin laughed and made dinner, they all ate. Then they heard the door bell ring, Gin quickly put away the plates and and put out bowls in a corner, where Wing and Cherry started to eat.

Gin then went over to the door and opened it... it was Fill... Gin shifted " wow this is awkward" he thought. Fill then sighed and said " uh could you come earlier to work tomorrow? I think it's gonna be busy."

Gin nodded " yeah, sure. Don't have anythin ta do anyway." Fill nodded " and could Cherry an Wing deliver papers? We could use the extra help. I know it's a lot to ask but we need it." Gin nodded " alright see ya tomorrow Fill" Gin waved " yeah, see ya" and he drove off. Gin then turned to Wing and Cherry and asked " ya up for some work?" Wing and Cherry grinned " always."

And what happened tomorrow is a story for another day.

* * *

Whoo! I'm beat! My arms are starting to cramp up and I have to right these notes! Ah my aching back! Well now that this is edited it's time for my daily nap! Well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	7. Chapter 7: the case and WHAT?

Chapter 6: the case... and WHAT?!?!?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Cherry-chan!

Aww! I just wanna say thank you to Yoshi again! Hope you feel better soon! And I will make you laugh! ^^

* * *

Well here Gin was... trying to help a dog give birth AND feed her puppies at the same time. Gin had some help from Fill, Cherry ( helping deliver the formula), and Wing ( helping feed with a bottle). This all seems confusing right? Well if we go back about 40 minutes into the past you will understand why!

Gin was making preparations for the day. Gin went over the list " hmm I have my : portable pole, a little area for Shinso to appear where it won't be suspicious, my horn whistle, mini camera's and video tapes, duct tape, small amount of food, and some rope. Hmm will all fit on my belt and it doesn't look any different!" Gin then put on his belt and attached some baskets to Wing and Cherry's backs with some rope.

Gin nodded and asked " you guys ready ta roll?" Wing tossed his head " as always!" Cherry grinned " oh yeah!" Gin then opened the door and drove to the building. When they got there it was a mess.

They had to stay against a wall to keep from getting mauled over. " What the hell?!?!" they all thought " this is a mad house!" cried Gin. After all, it was only his third day at work. Wing and Cherry nodded.

Gin then cried " Cherry-chan!" then Gin swept her off of her feet in order to avoid her being stepped on. Cherry whispered her thanks. Gin then had a brilliant idea, Gin then placed Cherry carefully into Wing's basket.

After that was done they had to slowly inch across the wall in order to check in. Fill spotted them when they were half way across the entrance. Gin was looking wildly around and praying in his head " Please! Somebody save us!" well, his prayers were answered. Cuz Fill yelled across the room

" over here Gin! In 30 seconds when I say go run for your life.... GO!" Gin, Cherry, and Wing counted " 1,2,3,4...............29,30!" then they ran so fast that they were almost tempted to shunpo.

There was a huge gap in the line of people. It only lasted for 4 seconds but they made it. Fill shook his head " you don't need to check in I already did that for you" Gin smiled " thanks Fill! Your a life saver! How did you know there would be a break?" he asked curiously.

Fill smiled " call it instinct, it happens every day!" Gin nodded " so I guess it really is busy around here... so sad" Gin sighed. Fill nodded " sure is... come on! We need more people desperately!" Gin nodded.

When they got there it was a mad house! Papers were flying everywhere. And you couldn't even let your guard down!... Gin found that out for himself... a pencil came whizzing by his face... missing him by centimeters.

Gin, Wing, and Cherry ran to the sanctuary of Gin's office. When he got there he was gasping as was Wing and Cherry. Fill came in and laughed " ha! Told you it would be busy!" Gin sighed " I guess... so whats my job gonna be today?" Fill's face darkened

" you will help us go to a drug dealers place to investigate. Cuz there are rumors that there is a pregnant Labrador retriever in the house... and the owner is trying to "let her giver birth faster" so that is what we're investigating."

Gin nodded " alright, let's go... where should Wing and Cherry start?" Gin asked. Fill just said " anywhere" Gin nodded "alright, Wing, Cherry ya heard the man!" then they bolted out.

Fill then led Gin down the stairs. When they were outside they bolted for the car. When they got in Fill started up the car and drove away. "okay" said Fill " this is our history : we're drug dealers here to buy some of the puppies in exchange for cocaine."

Gin nodded "hmm okay my name is frank and yours is Fred" Fill/Fred nodded. On the GPS it said that it would take 20 minutes to get there. Meanwhile Gin was thinking to himself " hmm guess the barrier for hollows is working." Gin sighed " Shinso?" "yes?" was the reply

" I'm bored... I really want ta go and cut somethin up." whined Gin. Shinso just chuckled " Gin, you know you can't do that! Be thankful you aren't wearing a Gigai!" Gin sighed some more " yea, guess I should be thankful that my mama was a human"

Shinso nodded in Gin's inner world. " yeah, wow it's amazing that the technological bureau was able to track that down!" Gin nodded to himself " yeah, but I don't know how much time I have left here" he sighed.

But Gin said that last part softly out loud. Fill said " hmm?" Gin jumped " er sorry! I was talkin ta myself" Fill nodded. They finally arrived, when fill knocked there was no answer. Gin sighed and he knocked with a rhythm then the door flew open

" my man! Oh! Is that your friend?" asked the strange man. Gin went along with the act " Yup! This is my buddy Fred!" " oh! Well my name I spruce! Come in! Come in!" when the door closed the happy feeling was gone. Gin was all business like

" alright, show me what I came here for" Spruce nodded " of course sir!" he then led them to a holding area. When they reached the end of the tunnel they saw the mother almost ready to give birth. " yay! We got what we came for!"

squealed Gin then he whipped out cuffs and cuffed Spruce.... but he laughed " haha! You guys are so naive! Guys! Come out." then 5 people came out. 4 with metal poles... and one with a gun. " Get... back.... now"

Growled Gin. Fill, yet again, scrambled for safety. Gin smiled " ya know I originally came from Japan." they started to edge cautiously " why should we care?" the one with the gun spat. Gin grinned " well when you think of Japan... and who do you think of hmmm? Well Japan is the home of samurai so..."

then it hit them... but hey laughed " a sword? Can you even handle one?" they laughed. But when they looked back Shinso was already Gin's hand. Gin was now not smiling... but was frowning in a menacing way.

They didn't know what came over them, but their legs started to shake. The man with the gun couldn't take it anymore and fired at Gin. Fill was shocked and expected for red stuff to fly everywhere... but instead the man who shot the bullet went down instead.

Then he turned his head to Gin who had his sword/ mini sword, up in a defensive position... and it was smoking... then it hit Fill " he DEFLECTED the friggin bullet?!?!" his thoughts raced

" who is he? How can that stick of metal deflect a bullet?!?! but...how can he have the reflexes to even deflect it in the first place? WHAT KING OF PLACE WAS GIN LIVING IN?!?!?!?!?!?!" Gin asked " dead or alive? Scathe or unscathed?"

Fill's eyes widened " uh a-alive... a-and a few bruises at most." Gin grunted to show he heard. But something was wrong... hold on! Gin didn't put away the sword. The people with the poles went at Gin, but Gin was swift.

He dodged every single one and went at the neck with incredible speed. But at the last moment he reversed the blade, so that the back of the sword hit the neck. He did this so quickly, it only took him 2 minutes to take them all out.

When he was done he put away the sword and cuffed them all. Gin looked back at Fill who was petrified Gin sighed "it's a dangerous world out there Fill, you can't stay cooped up in this small world."

Fill nodded " wow you must have been raised in a tough neighborhood Gin" Gin nodded "yeah, I guess" Fill had a whole new look of Gin " wow, he was raised in a tough neighborhood, yet, he still turned out alright."

Gin was making his way around the room. When he got there he gasped " holy crap! Shes givin birth!" Fill's jaw dropped " what?!" he then ran to where Gin was. He was stunned "OMG!!!" Gin then scooped the lab retriever and looked at Fill like he was a statue

" come on! Get your but ova here and drive us to the building!" Fill nodded " right!" Gin then ran to the car... but there was a delay... there was BAD traffic... and even with the siren on it was hard. When they got there it was busy!

Cherry zipped in between his legs and Wing almost ran him over. Gin ran to the doctors section, when he got there he was flooded by people. They started to panic cuz all of the tables were flooded... but Gin saw that the mother to be was just getting distressed.

Gin finally snapped " oh for crying out loud! I'll help here deliver it but please just SHUT UP!" everyone agreed. They gave Gin a lot of formula and a BIG box. So that was how he got into this position, when they were all born there was 6 in all.

They squirmed and fidgeted and whined for milk. Gin helped ease the burden by taking 2 puppies off of the mother. Gin gave her food and water, he smiled (real) and mumbled " heh this brings back memories... you guys are just like Wing and Cherry when they were young" Gin started to hum softly and they fell asleep... all of them.

Fill burst in only to find Gin napping with the pups. Fill smiled and decided to give Gin a break... the day was over and Gin had to go home. Wing and Cherry collapsed in the car and Gin grinned as they drove " ha tough day huh?" Wing and Cherry nodded

" wow I haven't run that much in my life!" moaned Cherry. Wing chuckled " well at least we get to sleep when we get home." Gin nodded " yeah" when they got home Gin changed into his pajamas ( silver wolfs on top, and silver wolfs at the bottom.) they fell asleep... 5 hours later there was a knock...

* * *

Cliff hanger! I have run out of editing material so this is my first story that I actually typed today! Uhg! My aching back! Wow! Only 2 hours! New record.... well, hope you guys like it! Hope ya feel better Yosh!... holy smokes! I'm starin to type like Gin sub consciously! Well, I try to update daily or once in every 2-3 days. Well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33.


	8. Chapter 8: parent hood and Discovered?

Chapter 8: parenthood... and a secret revealed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Cherry-chan.

There was a knock on the door. Gin bolted out of bed and looked at the clock 2:00 A.M. Gin moaned "who would be at my house at this time of the night?" Cherry and Wing also looked groggily up at Gin. Gin sighed and opened the door.

To his surprise, it was Fill.... again. Fill looked at Gin and laughed. Gin however was just grouchy " yes?" he asked in the most polite tone he could muster. Fill stopped laughing and said with pleading eyes "help! The pups won't rest and the mother dog won't let us come near her! Will you PLEASE help us?"

Gin sighed " so I'm practically gonna live there till they can eat by themselves?" Fill nodded. Gin then started to pack his bags and a sleeping bag. Fill smiled " oh don't worry we'll pay you over time for this." Gin's mood did not change.

He then called Cherry and Wing over. They understood and waited with a sack over their backs. Fill was surprised at how self efficient Wing and Cherry was... when a sudden question struck his mind " hey, Gin?" he asked " what?" replied Gin. " why do you call Cherry, Cherry-chan?"

Gin answered without even looking up " it's a Japanese suffix I like to add to many people. I use it to tease people or for nicknames." "oh" When Gin was finished he went out of the door and waited for Fill to go to his car. He then preformed a barrier around the house.

He grunted and went to his car, waited for Wing and Cherry to get in and went to the drivers seat... and drove with a frown. " hmm I will have to try and boost their trust a little." mumbled Gin. When they got there Gin took out all of the stuff he brought and stuffed it in his office.

Fill grinned "Gin! That's not your office anymore! We got you a new one! Your gonna take care of the other animals to!" Gin grunted and followed Fill. Gin was shocked... his new office was 3X bigger then his previous one. Fill smiled " it's so you can have some elbow room when taking care of the animals."

Gin nodded. This place was like a mini apartment! It had a sink, bathroom, everything! It had some cages for the animals ( it has to go) and a little T.V with a little bookshelf :) Gin then set out his things and established the borders between him and his pets.

He only showed them the areas they weren't allowed to enter without permission, or if it was an emergency. When that was done he went to the kennels and picked up the Labrador retriever ( I'm just gonna call it a Labrador) and carried her to his new "office", Wing and Cherry carried the little pups.

Cherry carried them on her back while Wing carried them in his mouth and carried them on his back. Fill was amazed but said nothing. After they were all transferred to his big office ( should I just abbreviate it to B.O?.... wait... that stands for body odor... doesn't it? Well I guess I'll just call it the... ah I'll just call it the big office.)

he started to reunite them with their mother. He got out some of the spare blankets that they had provided and put them on the ground. And created something like a nest with it and tenderly put them there. It all went well for a few day's.

Gin had a routine that Wing and Cherry also followed..... it happened all so fast. Yamamoto burst in and was greeted by a wide eyed Gin " everyone in Miami can see hollow and Shinigami now! The force field failed! The spirit particles scattered! I have assigned 3 more captains here but you are in charge of this county... the first wave is coming! It's already terrorizing half of the city! Gin... it doesn't matter if you are discovered! You MUST protect the city! Thankfully you don't need a Gigai, you will be very valuable! Now... prepare yourself... news will reach here in a few minutes... prepare yourself!"

Gin nodded " Hai, commander." Yamamoto nodded and crossed back into Seretei. Gin prepared himself Gin counted down " 5,4,3,2,1" then Fill burst in wide eyed " holy crud! There are monsters loose in the city! We must abandon the building now!"

Gin just stared and laughed " sorry for deceiving you for so long... come on guys, lets go." Wing chuckled and Cherry snickered " bout time!" said Wing " yup, yup YUP!!! finally some action!" Cherry said gleefully. Fill blinked " did Wing and Cherry just... talk?" Gin grinned " yup!" Fill sighed " ah I'm done being surprised with Wing and Cherry."

Gin grinned " good choice" then a roar shook the building. Fill started to panic, but Gin just sighed " okay Wing you take the left, and Cherry-chan take the right." they both nodded. Gin calmly stepped out to the flooded streets of people. Everyone looked like he was mad.

Gin saw the hollows and almost backed up. There were at least a thousand of them... and that was only the front line! Gin then nodded to Cherry and Wing. Everyone stopped and backed up behind Gin to see what he would do. The military was being wiped out by the hundreds but Gin materialized it in front of everyone.

Gin then turned into a shinigami ( he liked how it fit when fighting.) everyone was shocked. Gin just shrugged and waited. After a while they were close then he held up his sword and said " shoot 'em dead, Shinso" then his blade shot out, killing them by the hundreds.

Everyone cheered but Gin was far from happy " dang I didn't know Menos would come to!" Gin growled. Then everyone saw the Menos blotting out the sun. Gin finally lost his patients and said " ban kai! Kami-shini no yaori" then he aimed his sword so that he could wipe out ¾ of their forces. Everyone was shocked beyond belief, Gin then shunpoed over to take care of the rest.

From the residence's point of view, it looked like a god ( which was partly true ) had come to save them, and that Gin was able to appear and disappear at will. One minute there were dozens of monsters, the next minute POOF! Gone!

When Gin came back Wing and Cherry also shunpoed at the same spot so they crashed " ow! That hurt Cherry-chan!" whined Gin. Cherry rolled her eyes " oh get over it! For crying out loud your 600 years old! You have to at least have some maturity! Gosh, you even take naps for crying out loud!"

Wing nodded " it is indeed true, you should at least stop taking 5 naps a day. Cut it to 3" Gin argued but agreed. Soon scientists were all over Wing, Cherry, and Gin. As soon as Gin saw them he signaled to Wing and Cherry, and they attacked the white coated men.

The men were frustrated and were trying to get the the needle in them. The one under Gin shouted " you are animals! You must be researched! You are a danger to the society!" Gin then released some of his spiritual pressure he had kept to himself and surrounded the three men.

Utterly crushing them, when they made their point they released them and stood back. The men shouted angrily " take them! Tackle them! Just pin them down!" no one made a move to help the scientists. He looked around confused " whats wrong?" they all looked at him like he was insane.

When Fill finally piped up " I'll tell you what's wrong! He just bloody saved us! Yeah, they made be strong and the animals talk, but he took them out like they were nothing! And you want us to CHAIN THEM UP?!?!? YOU are insane! He worked like the rest of us, lived like the rest of us, heck he even worked over time! It's pretty clear he's a friend and not an enemy!"

the citizens chorused their agreement. The scientist shouted " you are all making a mistake! And when you finally are right in the heads come and visit us!" then they angrily stomped away. Everyone then stared at Gin who made Shinso disappear and put on his old clothes back on.

He then scratched his head and started walking back to the building when someone shouted " hey! Where are you going?" Gin grinned and shouted back " I'm goin back ta feed the pups!" then he pushed through the doors with Cherry on his shoulder and Wing by his side.

* * *

OMG!!!! my arms! My back! The horror! It BURNS!! But it was totally worth it! Well I hope Yosh that you actually make it out before you die of boredom! Haha I probably would've died if I stayed in a hospital for more then 4 days...so hang in there! Well! Better get crackin! My computer is running out of battery and I can't find the charger! Please review!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	9. Chapter 9: an average day in Miami

Chapter 9: an average day in Miami.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Cherry-chan.

Yay for Yosh! You got better! But why were you in the hospital in the first place? Oh well! All that matters is that your better! Hope you enjoy your freedom and what the sun looks like! I rarley get to

* * *

see the world beyond my door step except when I have to when school is involved. :P what color is it? Well I send you all of my humor ( which isn't a lot) but it's better then nothing! Well, here it is!

Gin was feeding the pups as usual, Wing and Cherry were now chatting to the workers quite happily. Then Gin, Cherry, and Wing perked up, it was 100 hollows. And they all said " be back in a few minutes!" they all nodded.

It had been 2 weeks since they saw a hollow, and they learned when Gin had to go it was normally for his nap or to hunt hollows. Gin yawned as they shunpoed aalong to the source, Gin sighed " okay so who wants this one?" Wing responded " me! Cherry has been havin all the fun and it's not fair!" Wing pouted.

Gin just laughed " alright! Knock em dead! Time limit! 4 minutes!" Wing gasped " stop underestimating me!" he whined. Gin chuckled " kiddin kiddin 2 minutes tops." Wing nodded " yes, of course!" Wing was very picky about the time limit.

It was now becoming like a game to them. Wing finished at exactly 2 minutes, not a millisecond to spare. All of the other captains in Miami were doing fabulous to! But they said they wanted no part of my story so =( but I will make this as interesting as possible without them.

So anyway, Gin was back within 3 minutes ( stopped by to get some ice cream. No one treated him like a god but took I liking to him. They cheered whenever Gin took down a hollow, and sometime treated him to some ice cream. But other than that, he was basically treated like everyone else.

Gin excepted flowers and such but always pushed away dinners from random people. When they got back it was strange, it was like someone wanted to... "SUPRISE!" and they all literally jumped up and looked around. It was all of the workers and some of the animals there holding out a celebration cake.

Gin stared " whaaaat?" was all he could say. They all laughed " we owe you big! We know you don't like being treated like your special when there is no reason, but that's why we planned this on the anniversary of the humane society!"

Gin, Cherry, and Wing stared, dumbfounded. Gin's face then turned into a Grin that threatened to split his face in two. " aww! Thanks guys!" he then goofed around and bowed. They laughed " ah even though he's like a celebrity he's still the same old Gin" thought Fill.

Cherry and Wing also grinned, they had a few changes. Cherry was becoming more like Gin and now had here eyes in slits. Everyone joked that Cherry was Gin's blood sister and Wing was somewhat like Gin's little brother.

When ever he was feeling goofy he would walk into the office ( cuz he now switched between his big office and his house) he shouted " honey! I'm home!" or " ahh! Pleasant weather were having! Ahh! Fill! Big bro! I'm home!" everytime he said one of those everyone either giggled or laughed till their sides hurt.

Cuz every time he said that, even though they heard it plenty of times they laughed. They didn't know why, but they think it had something to do with: A, it was so random at times and he did it without warning. B, he didn't do it all the time. C, well it's frankly just Gin. And D, he sometimes did little skits.

When clients came in to tell about animal abuse and saw Gin do this they normally laughed till they cried, and they also didn't think Gin worked there or he was feeling a bit tipsy that day. But we all know that Gin is immune to drunkenness when it come to drinking alcohol in large amounts.

Even though Gin was very good at killing these monsters his maneuvering skills aren't as great. Cuz one time when he was shunpoing he didn't look where he was going and crashed into Fill. Wing and Cherry seemed to lookout for Gin when it should of been the other way around!

But in reality, Gin is irreplaceable! I mean, he is almost impossible to forget... good and bad. Well they all had a great time, they played games and watched soccer. Then they all suddenly looked at the clock and dragged Gin to the park. Gin started to walk by himself and was followed by Wing and Cherry.

When they got there it was chaos, first of all there were like 200 people yelling at some kind of band... and the drummer was on the ground. Gin ran over and saw he just was knocked out. Fill ran over and gasped " sorry! We were only trying to fix the stereos! Well mike over here fixed them and slipped!" Fill moaned " this is traditional! What are we gonna do?" Gin smiled " um... I could try" he suggested.

They all stared at him like he had just turned into a monkey. " do you have any experience at the drums at all?" asked Will ( guitarist ) Gin shook his head "nope! But I can try!" Bill stared hard for a moment and sighed " okay but you won't get far. Gin squealed, yes, squealed in delight and ran over to the drums to inspect it.

Will faced palmed himself "what am I gonna do now?" he mumbled. Just then he heard Gin playing the drums. He was shocked, Gin was doing a few beats, even using the cymbals. It was like a pro was playin! Gin was smiling and used the base drum. Then stopped " wow" said Gin with admiration

" this is pretty hard! Oh jeez! My hand!" and started to rub his wrist. Will stared and stared until he had to blink " wow um okay you can play them." Gin looked at Will in disbelief " I really didn't sound to bad?" Will nodded " you were okay" Gin grinned. The concert was on and Gin was great!

Only he wasn't used to the drums so they had to take a break every 3 songs. When it was over Will offered to pay him, Gin politely pushed it away " I did this of my own free will" Will nodded and decided to not ask why he didn't want the money. Later Gin was turning restlessly in the big office when he bolted up.

Wing and Cherry understood why Gin did this and started to comfort him. Gin settled down and started to scratch Wing right under his chin and ruffled Cherry's head. " I guess we need to visit nature again. We've spent to much time away from nature." he mumbled. Wing and Cherry nodded for they to longed for the woods. Gin finally decided he was going on a hike the next day.

* * *

Phew! Just found my charger like 3 hours ago it was in the bathroom.... weird. But I hope you like it! Updates might not be every day from now on cuz of tests and all that crap. Gotta study! Well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	10. Chapter 10: Hiking is dangerously fun

Chapter 10: Hiking is dangerously fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Cherry-chan :)

okay! Sorry for not updating for so long! Things got complicated. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Gin was packing up for the hiking trip when Fill popped in. " hi Gin! What are you doing?" Gin looked up and smiled " I'm goin on a hiking trip!" Fill nodded " but what about those monsters?" Gin just said " well we've wiped out practically all of their forces. So I would expect they won't attack for another week or so."

Fill nodded thoughtfully, Gin resumed packing. Fill the had a great idea " hey" said Fill "maybe I can come with you!" Gin froze " u-uh we might need some more people if your coming, and were goin deep into the wilderness" Fill nodded " yeah... oh! I know! I'll bring some of my friends!" Fill said hopefully.

Gin thought for a moment " uhg alright, alright, you can come... but we will be hunting and fishing for our food. You can bring two people tops." sighed Gin. Fill nodded his head in excitement " kay, when are we goin?"

Gin wanted to bang his head on the wall more than anything right now, but restrained himself from doing so " today at 7" Gin said coolly. Fill ran to tell his friends and pack up. Wing, Cherry, and Shinso moaned " why?" was all they said. Gin shook his head " oh come on! These city boys need some time in the wilderness!"

they all said nothing but still didn't think it was a good idea. Gin had finished talking and decided to take a nap. Then he woke up at 6:56 P.M, Cherry and Wing trotted in the room and smiled " good morning sunshine" Cherry joked. Wing and Gin laughed " well, time to get this show on the road!" Wing sighed " it would be so nice if you didn't bring that dead weight with us" Gin laughed " tis, tis! You know they can't help it!"

they put on their bags and waited for Fill and his friends. When fill arrived he brought 2 guys, each one looked like city guys who didn't get out much. Gin looked at what they brought, half of it was junk but what did he care?

Gin estimated the total weight of the bag and whistled in his head " they're gonna work like a rented mule! That has to be at least 20 pounds. And the other guy's bag should weigh at least the same" Gin then decided on one thing and told them, " were goin on a 20 mile hike! We'll stick to the trails most of the time! Were gonna be on the mountain for 5 days! But that's how long we stay on the mountain! It will take one whole day to get to the spot! I wait for no one! Sometimes I will allow breaks so lets go!"

Gin then marched to a seemingly random direction. They all followed and they thought Gin was joking about the 20 mile hike.... well they should of known that Gin was dead serious. Gin, Wing, and Cherry followed Gin with no problem... but Fill and his buddies were not doing to good.

( I purposely did incorrect grammar) at first they were fine, but within 20 minutes they were practically gasping for air. Gin saw this and sighed, they waited for Fill's group to catch up and watched as they fell to the ground. Gin then decided to speak

" I guess we'll rest here for a few minutes. Oh and what are your names?" one of the two men raised there hands and wheezed " Jake" Gin nodded " and yours?" he asked the man practically gasped as he said it "Harrison" and gasped. Gin sighed, when they all caught their breath they looked at Gin in bewilderment " how can you walk so far?" asked Jake.

Gin felt like he was gonna die " they're so stupid!" whined Wing in wolf. Gin nodded " it's simple. I only brought: a penknife, some cups, a little tent, a fishing pull, and a hat. You on the other hand brought a 5 ton elephant with you!" Gin said bluntly. Jake and Harrison were blushing in embarrassment, though Gin was merciless.

He hiked ahead and wouldn't stop, after what seemed like centuries he stopped and made camp. 5 minutes later Fill, Jake, and Harrison stumbled into camp. Gin started a fire and cooked dinner, when it was done they all dug in. ( yes, they skipped dinner) after Gin was finished he put the bowl in his backpack and went to sleep. Gin was up early and tried to wake up the others, Gin then left a note that said "hi! You guys are too slow! I'm gonna hike ahead and stick to the trails kay?

Love, Gin." Gin started to hike up the mountain. He breathed in the scent of pine trees, Wing and Cherry were running in and out of the bushes. He looked around and a true smile crept up on his face. Gin had only one thought, " I'm home" he felt really good, better then he had felt in months. Wing and Cherry were thinking the same thing, they saw deer and a few racoons. Meanwhile at the camp:

"aww man! How can Gin just leave us?" moaned Jake as he was packing his stuff. Fill just shrugged "we were too slow, Gin apparently was tired of the pace we were going at." Harrison suddenly froze "hey guys, how can there be forests in Miami?" Jake and Fill also froze, when Fill just sighed and asked " what have we gotten into?" more to himself then to anyone.

They all nodded and headed out, they had made their first mistake: they didn't erase their tracks. In the shadows a three men emerged, the shadow from the trees blocking the upper part of their faces.

The men had bows, and had tatoos... of the wolf clan ( okay, they're currently 5,000,000 years in the past. Scientists are dumb and didn't know that there was a race before the official creation of earth. I just did wolf clan because that's the animal they worship. There was also a ton of magic and something called the spirit. It controlled everything and kept things in balance. There was also mages and such, but they were real. Everytime you eat you have to make an offering to your clan animal )

the three continued, still unaware of there stalkers. Gin, however was quite aware of someone stalking the three. But decided to continue, " beside" he thought "I can always fix the problem if they get caught" and continued to march on.

Though.... Fill, Harrison, and Jake were being carried off to somewhere, there bags were burned and all of their food was taken. "great" thought Fill. He examined their captors, they were wearing something similar to what indians would wear, but they had tattoos.

When they reached their camp there were children everywhere, but when they saw them they immediately hid behind their parents. When they got to a certain hut they were forced to kneel. A man came, wolf fur was dangling from his belt. " who are you?" the man asked, his eyes were intimidating, but not hostile. He was around 30 and had a staff, carved on top of it was a wolf head.

Fill gulped " uh I'm Fill, over on the right is Harrison, and on my left is Jake, nice to meet you." and Fill bowed awkwardly. It seemed to be enough for the man " well hello Fill my name is Saakaar, chief of the wolf clan that woman over there is Laasya, she is our mage." The woman bowed formally and continued her rite.

Saakaar turned his gaze on them and asked " where did you come from? Why are you here?" Fill glanced at Harrison signaling he was going to talk. Harrison started to sweat, " u-um we were following a friend into the woods and we ended up here.

We don't know where he went though." Harrison gasped, his jaw practically dropped. Fill and Jake followed his gaze and their jaw dropped to. Over there, in Indian clothes was Gin, Wing, and Cherry eating some sort of soup. Saakaar followed their gaze and said " that is Gin, he is unusual.

We are protected by the wolf, we make offerings and respect all living things. We try adapt and create various ways to be like the wolf. We are silent and elusive, we can easily hunt in the dark. But Gin has silver hair, we all have black or brown hair. But Gin's is silver, he is supposed to be easy to spot.

But instead he is even harder to find, he moves like a wolf and his hair is silver like some wolves... we discovered something in a cave... it was a strange hole. We didn't see Gin for 2 months but he came out and told us to never go there." Fill felt like he saw an angel " Gin!" he yelled.

Gin stopped what he was doing and spotted them... and grinned "hiya guys! Looks like you got here in one piece!" Fill was about to explode when Saakaar interrupted "you know them?" Gin nodded " yup, they're the ones that came with me!" Saakaar looked at them for a moment and untied them... and they would have to learn to survive in this strange place if they wanted to live those 5 days....

* * *

well that's it! I need ideas! Reviews! Anything! I need to have inspiration! Well I don't think I will be able to update daily any more =( too many tests and I need to study! I also have to work extra hard for a few things and I just came back from a field trip and got injured :( so... yeah. I will try to update at least once a week. So, till next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	11. Chapter 11: it isn't as easy as it looks

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Cherry-chan.

Hehe I went to an amusement park so I needed a breather. So, here is the chapter!

* * *

Okay, so today was day one of survival training. They had to learn many things... including the ways of the wolf clan. Gin blended in good, but Fill, Harrison, and Jake were having a harder time. They were always being stared at and it looked like they were doing everything wrong.

And the new clothes they were given gave them an atomic wedgie. Day one, and they were already failing before the lesson event started. It was awful, but that was only when they were trying to put on their gear.

They tripped on roots and were given suspicious looks everywhere they went. Gin, Wing, and Cherry were treated a lot better. Especially Wing since he was a wolf, of course their lesson had to start... and to their horror it was Saakaar.

It wasn't that they had anything against him, but he always gave them the chills. Their first lesson was archery... and... how do I put this kindly? Uh they shot like they had two left hands and were even worse then the 6 year old. Gin shot like a master and easily took out the targets...

He then gently took out the arrows and went into the woods with 3 other men. Saakaar shook his head and sighed, "you guys are really bad at this, lets try blending into the forest." and it was horrible for them. They stepped on twigs leaves, tripped over roots, and almost killed themselves when they tried to jump over a log.

Saakaar had never seen anything like them, they were clumsy, impatient, and downright stubborn. Saakaar was flabbergasted " well we could try fishing" sighed Saakaar. They all nodded " fishing huh?" thought Fill " that can't be too bad" well... he was wrong. It was like all of the failures combined and multiplied by 10.

they were so bad that the little kids started laughing, it was the biggest failure of their lives. Even Saakaar looked away, they were now really embarrassed. Gin came out of the woods alone and saw their epic failure. Gin chuckled and started to fish, they watched, and to their astonishment Gin easily got 5 fishes.

But threw 1 on the ground in a ditch and one in a tree and left. Fill whistled "wow Gin is pretty good" commented Jake. Harrison nodded " yeah... how does he do that?" he asked in wonder. Fill shrugged " well, this is Gin were talking about." sighed Fill. They all tried their luck once more and failed again.

They shrugged and went off to try and tame a squirrel or something. They were walking and saw a little rabbit, they looked at it in awe as it jumped towards them and looked up. Fill held out his hand and it gladly hopped on. They petted it and played with it, until they had to go. They ruffled it's head and walked back to eat.

* * *

That was day one.... they aren't very bright,are they? Well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33:)


	12. Chapter 12:I'm lazy

Chapter 12: I'm lazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Cherry-chan.

Okay, I'm lazy, I admit it I'm very lazy. Not just physically, but mentally to. I'm not your most active person and I have a very short attention span... but I have been holding out and wrote all of this Gin and Saakaar. But I know when my story is going nowhere and is starting to become boring.

At first I thought it was great, but as I kept on writing I knew that it was starting to go bad. Like, at the beginning I humored you. But it wasn't just because you could picture in your head and it was funny. It was because it was kinda new and fun to think about.

But I also always have a buzzing feeling at the back of my head when I feel like I'm writing a good story ( in my opinion at least ) but I didn't get that feeling when I wrote chapter 11. so I thought to my self " okay, I think it's time to wrap this up" and the reason why I thought that was because, who wants to know what they did for the week?

I mean, one chapter for everyday? That's crazy for me, so here is the last day. Oh, don't worry I will give you a brief summary/list of the things they did :)

* * *

okay I'll start with the injuries first: Fill: a black eye, broken arm, fever, and a mageophobia. (fear of mages)Harrison: I big bruise on his butt ( trying to ride a horse ) a broken leg, mild concussion, chiefophobia ( fear of the chief ) and a sprained wrist.

Jake was a lot better then the rest of them. He was a fast learner. All he got was a mild fever and a broken arm. Jake, believe it or not, was good at mage craft, Harrison was pretty good at cooking, and Fill was actually good at weaving, pottery, and all of the stuff that women would usually do.

( sissy, but useful ) Gin hunted and played with the younger ones... Cherry and Wing were helping taking care of the infants. So the last day had finally come, everyone was ready to go.... when and arrow came whizzing past their faces. Everyone paled ( except Gin... cuz he can't get any paler! ) then a group of people emerged from the forest.

Wearing the same thing as the Wolf clan but had different tattoos, and had Raven feathers on their belt or on their clothes. They all bowed respectfully " hi, what brings ya here on wolf grounds?" Gin asked curiously. The leader gave Gin a sharp look... then smiled warmly as if seeing an old friend.

" Gin, you haven't changed at all.... maybe a few physical traits and age but your still talking in that accent and you still have your eyes in slits... I would think you actually wanted to see." the leader said with slight amusement.

Gin's grin widened " oh come on Gagan! Ya know old habits die hard!" he said with a friendly tone. They both laughed " but seriously why are ya here?" Gin asked curiously. Gagan's face darkened " I need to see Saakaar immediately." Gin nodded and showed Gagan Saakaar's tent.

He went in and about 10 minutes later there was a lot of arguing in the tent. Finally, Saakaar and Gagan came out... none too happy. Then Saakaar stopped in front of Gin and took a deep breath " Gin, are you... able to communicate with any animal you choose? Including Wing and Cherry?"

his tone implied that he was not joking around. Wing, Gin, and Cherry froze, Gin then sighed and said " I don't know, why don't ya ask them for yourself?" he said dryly. Saakaar stared at Gin, then at Cherry and Wing and asked "can you understand me?" he said slowly.

Wing and Cherry snorted " of course we can old man!" Cherry said in horse. Wing nodded " yeah your deaf and blind! And dumb" commented Wing in deer talk. Gin couldn't take it any more and doubled over laughing " Cherry-chan! That's not nice! You to Wing!" and he laughed so hard his sides hurt.

Saakaar was even more confused " what?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Gin wiped a tear from his eye " didn't you see them? They said you were... haha!" and Gin couldn't finish his sentence cuz he was dying from laughter. Saakaar then nodded " it's obvious that you can speak to them."

he said, still slightly irritated " what did they say about my, anyway?" he asked Gin. Gin was about to answer when Cherry inturrupted " I said you were and old, old man" she said in English. Saakaar was staring at Cherry wide eyed " and I said your deaf, blind, and dumb" chirped Wing in English.

Saakaar was now trembling " o-okay are you going? Because next time you come here be prepared for a quest" he said, trying to pace his breathing. Gin nodded and they were off, Fill, Jake, and Harrison followed Gin. They changed into their normal clothes ad were in the the city in no time.

Gin unpacked his stuff and changed into his shinigami robes and his haori. Gin packed up all of his stuff and said " bye, this might be the last time we ever see each other ever again... I'm sorry but Seretei calls. And he left them just like that.

They couldn't believe Gin just left them like that, but at the same time understood why he left. They always will remember Gin and tell everyone they know about him... along with the workers. Gin returned to his office and greeted Kira, who greeted Gin, Wing, and Cherry, and Wing and Cherry greeted Kira. Then Gin began to do his paper work along with Wing and Cherry. And life, was normal.... for now.

* * *

Well? You like? Let me know and review please! The big tests are comin up! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well, if you want anything written just let me know!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	13. Chapter 13:Soccer and The terror returns

Chapter 13: Soccer and terror returns!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Cherry-chan.

Haha here is the best one I can muster at the moment! Enjoy!

* * *

Gin went back to the soul society and was greeted by a huge hug and it sure was big. Mainly because Rangiku, Aizen, and believe it or not, Kira hugged him at the same time. " welcome back!" squealed Rangiku, of course Gin knew he was home.

Cherry and Wing were greeted by their animals, they sniffed each other and played with each other. Gin talked with them and laughed, " I'm so glad your back Captain!" exclaimed Kira. Gin nodded " glad ta be back Izuru" he said, his trademark grin still perfectly in place.

Rangiku smiled " Gin! You were gone for such a long time! We missed you so much! It was so boring without you here!" she exclaimed. Gin's fake smile softened into a real smile " yeah, thanks Ran-chan" Gin cleared his throat " well lets all play a game!" everyone turned to Gin, he had their complete attention.

Gin smiled " 2 teams! Me, Cherry-chan, and Wing Vs you guys! Shunpo tag! Tag! Your it!" just as he patted Kira on the shoulder he shunpoed off with Wing and Cherry. The three were in a moment of shock then Rangiku yelled " GIN! YOU CHEATER!" then they shunpoed off to find Gin, Wing, and Cherry.

They kept on playing, in the end they just couldn't catch them. When they said they gave up Wing, Gin and Cherry shunpoed right in front of them. Gin's grin widened " hi! Ya miss us?" he said sarcastically. Rangiku tried to tag Gin/Cherry/Wing but gave up " it's not fair! You guys are too fast!" she complained.

Gin chuckled " or maybe you just need ta be faster!" he commented. Rangiku pouted but laughed, in the end they excepted defeat and went to bed. Gin smiled as he cuddled, yes, cuddled with Wing and Cherry " Good night" then he blacked out. The next day he awoke to the "sweet ' sound of screaming and yelling... he did his morning routine and went outside with his 2 grouchy pets when he went in the mess hall he was shocked. All of the captains and vice captains were wearing SOCCER uniforms! Actually everyone except Toushiro, he was wearing a referee's shirt. " hmm that does make sense since Toushiro is like, an expert at he sport so" Gin, Cherry, and Wing thought.

Aizen smiled " Gin, were going to play soccer! Have you played before?" he asked. Gin gulped " uh, yeah a few times." but he forgot to tell them that even though he did not play very often, he was actually a coach within the 3rd lesson. So he actually spent more time coaching , Aizen's eyes glinted " so will you play on our team?" he asked.

Gin started to sweat and shunpoed off to escape ( and grabbed a bagel to ). sadly Yamamoto was there to stop him, he was not playing but he told Gin " I command you to play that game" he said sternly. Gin pouted and said " that's abusing your position!" he mumbled but obliged.

Gin agreed to play as a substitute, Gin watched as they played. He was not very impressed. They were all good offense players, that made them kinda good a defense but horrible at being a goalie. Finally a person on his team was down, and Gin had to sub.... and it was Ukitake.

So Gin was goalie and he knew he would make a huge difference. Everyone was ready... and it started, of course the opposite team tried to hit it into his goal. Gin was ready, it was slightly higher than his head. So, Gin jumped up and did a flip so he was upside down, he then kicked the ball in the process.

Of course everyone was stunned ( including Toushiro ) it took a few seconds, but everyone's attention was quickly focused back on the ball. Gin was goalie for a while, he was the " iron wall" but after 30 minutes they took a little break. Gin was being antisocial when people started to press him for answers he simply flared his reiatsu and they immediately left.

When the game was over, Gin was in the 3rd division.... sleeping. He quit half way and threatened to slice anyone cleanly in half if they disturbed him. He went back to bed... and Wing and Cherry were waiting for him and they took their places by Gin... they looked so cute! ( OMG! the blood thirsty demon is sleeping with some VERY cut animals.. so scary )

Gin slept for a day and a half... and when they woke up they ran to do their normal activities and went to Gin's office. They found Kira... sleeping like a bear... minus the snoring. He was surrounded by unfinished paper work and was half way finished with the form he was currently on.

Gin grinned and took ¼ of the unfinished Paperwork as did Wing and Cherry. So basically in 10 minutes ¾ of the paper work was gone. When Gin, Wing, and Cherry were satisfied with their work they went off to stalk some people. His first victim was Rukia, ah poor Rukia.

Gin, Wing, and Cherry surrounded her then Gin sneaked up behind her and whispered "boo!" He whispered. Rukia screamed out of surprise, terror, and dread because she knew who the person was. She shunpoed away, trying to get away from Gin... only to have Wing crash into her with this crazed look on his face.

And foaming at the mouth (whipped cream and some cream soda) Rukia's heart skipped a beat and pity turned into shear horror. She screamed until she "lost" Wing.... only to bump into Gin again ( ha! You thought I was going to say Cherry!) Gin smiled his creepiest smile " why, hello Kuchiki-san" and he cackled evilly.

Rukia jumped out of her skin and bolted in a different direction... only to run into Cherry... who was imitating a dead carcass of a fox. Rukia examined Cherry only to be spooked by Cherry bolting up and having cloudy milky white eyes and snapping at her ( a special talent she loves to do... Gin and Wing were scared at first to.) Cherry pinned her down and Rukia screamed and waited for the bite that never came.

She opened her eyes, only to find that she was in Gin's backyard... with a bump on the head ( when she bumped into Wing... he did that on purpose) under a tree, with her usual book... and a huge branche next to her... also Gin was shaking her frantically " Rukia, Rukia!" Wing and Cherry were gently biting her hand and nudging her. " huh? Where am I?" was what she meant to say.

But it came out as " ahhh? Whour aghm ih?" Gin relaxed " Rukia! I found you here unconscious! Are you okay?" and gave her a bag of ice. Rukia managed a smile " yeah, was I bothering you?" she asked politely.

Gin flashed her a grin "it's hard not ta notice ya when yer thrashing around and screaming in my back yard, ya know what I'm sayin?" he asked, letting some restraint on his accent go. Rukia blushed " bad dream, well uh sorry for disturbing you and have a nice day."

as she said this she tried to get up and walk away... tried. Once she got up the world tilted and she fell down. Gin laughed and asked "need some help?" and before she could answer Gin gave her a piggy back ride back to her squad. He dropped her off in her office and winked, Wing and Cherry seemed to do the same.

" see ya!" they all said together and vanished. When they got back to Gin's office they all doubled over and laughed so hard they started to cry " ah, that was so fun! Neh? Cherry-chan, Wing?" they both nodded "that's the most fun that I've had in months!" said Wing.

Cherry nodded in agreement " ah it's nice to do this again, oh yeah, I've missed this!" they all laughed. Gin looked out the window " ah? What's this? Well, time ta go ta sleep!" he commented. It was dark out now, they all got ready for bed. But Wing was the first to crash down "good night Gin" said Wing. " Good night Wing, Cherry-chan" said Gin, and they slept till noon.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? I hope so! A lot of junk is filling my head like history, mathematics, and English! I hope I don't become infected with all of that FALSE information. Yeah, it's all not true everyone knows 1+1=11! duh! I told a few people about it but they said that it was wrong! Can you believe it? I mean all you do is 1+1=11 all you have to do is take away the addition sign! Jeez, what are teachers teaching these days? Well, spread the word! Oh! And 4-3= 474 it's the same as addition only you add on a 4! multipication like 6 times 5= 30. yeah, at least the teachers are right about the multiplication and division! So, till next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	14. Chapter 14: it's your time to shine!

Chapter 14: very long authors note/ educational enrichment.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Okay, I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys, but this is going to be an extremely short chapter. I'm basically going to do victims for Gin, Cherry, and Wing's pranks. How quickly I update will be up to you. Here is how:

first, you have to review or PM me, I will say who wanted it and get all of the formal stuff done. You give me who you want to be the victim, what type of prank or a desired prank is optional, who you want doing the prank, where you want it (optional), who you want involved (optional), and whatever details you want to include.

I will go in order, like whoever reviewed first, I will go with that idea and then work my way up the list. You can ask more than once, and a character can be used more than once. I'm a very flexible person ( both physically and mentally) so I can probably do almost anything.

When you guys want me to stop then tell me. I will move onto something else, I am mainly doing this because of the big tests coming up. All of my thinking power has to be focused on studying so I can't think up any topics :P I think this is the start of writers block. :( so I need ideas! If you guys want me to start these themes and stuff again when you already asked me to stop, I will just do it in the middle.

I will do roman numerals for this type of stuff. So I think I'm gonna ace my math test! If you don't get the humor go back one chapter and look at the bottom. Read the authors note, but I think spelling is a fluke to! Well, I'll explain later, but do you guys get what I'm saying?

Even though I can update quickly I'm still human! I need to study and I'm currently working on a new story for 07-ghost! I'm very pressured right now about the tests and I really want to get my mind off of the tests! Well that's it for this topic, now lets talk about school.

I hate school. I'm not afraid to say it, I hate school. The teachers can hunt me down for all I care, it's not that I don't like school as a whole. Like, I really enjoy school, awesome teachers and not a lot of homework, I' livin the good life! But almost everything they teach is WRONG! like the math one I told you guys about a chapter back. The same goes for spelling, because is actually spelled becuz. So here iz the incorrect spelling to the correct spelling:

hack iz spelled hak

teacher iz spelled teechr

back iz spelled bak

again iz spelled aggen

and is iz spelled iz

that is correct! I made severe corrections to those spelling mistakes!

Now here is history. Most of you guys probably know Abraham Lincoln right? The guy who didn't like slavery and all that junk. You guys must think " what a great guy!" it's true. And most of your teachers will say so to! But he was actually kinda bad! HE was the reason why we had the civil war, he didn't do all of those cool things in the war for slaves, HE DID IT TO OUT MAN, GUN, AND BEAT THE CONFEDERATES! true, they were in a pinch, but a lot of people say he was the man who hated slavery. He was not an abolitionist! Which was smart actually. But the point is, is that all those great guys in the history textbooks are not so great when you research them. Now it's time for science.

I have to say a few things here about the universe. 1 THERE ARE ALIENS OUT THERE! THEY ARE PROBABLY SMARTER THAN US BUT SCIENTISTS WON'T ADMIT IT! 2 the universe is NOT infinite, it is actually in a box that a man keeps in his pocket. 3 Pluto IS a planet it has a god, Hades so it IS a planet cuz it has its own god! 4 CHOCOLATE IS HEALTHY! And five I AM NOT CRAZY!

I'm glad I got that out of my system. I don't get out much... except on Gym/school and rarely when I go on vacation, I get to see what the sun and sky looks like. I think I am SO going to pwn everyone on the State tests! But although everything I said was right most people who have been tutored by the government will try and correct you. So just go with the flow and do the things you teachers ask (even though they're wrong) so in the future try to tutor your kids!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	15. Chapter I: Byakuya Kuchiki

Chapter I: Byakuya Kuchiki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Okay sorry about the last part of the last chapter. I was feeling a little tipsy that day. Well, you might ask " huh? Nobody reviewed or sent you a P.M. So why is the roman numeral there?" well, it's simple. I dedicate this to my dad. He asked for this one ^^ I love him ( and just for the people who didn't read my profile, I'M A FRIGGIN GIRL!). Well, here it is! And I will not disappoint you father! Here it is!

* * *

Byakuya was doing his usual morning routines. He spent 5 minutes getting his hair in that thing he always has in his hair, putting on his robe, and preparing himself for the day. When he was finished Rukia was there waiting for him. When she saw him she smiled and ran up to him, " Good morning, Nee-sama!" she said, she didn't hug him, but her smile said everything.

But of course Byakuya showed little, to no emotion. " Good morning Rukia, shouldn't you be at Captain Ukitake's division?" he asked ever so politely. Rukia shook her head " no, today is the squads day off. How have you been?" she asked, trying to imitate Byakuya's politeness.

And guess what? He SMILED well it was a small smile of amusement, but it was still a smile! " it is going well so far, now if you will excuse me, I must continue my morning." and he left a shocked Rukia. After a while she smiled a smile so big it looked like a huge teddy bear. She then went off to read her book...

where chains of events took off... you guessed it! It was when Gin, Wing and, Cherry scared her half to death! After that Rukia went back to her home/Byakuya's house. She started doodling and sighed " it all seemed so real." she muttered. Hmm what is Gin doing at this very moment?

" hmm that was fun!" said a very happy Wing. " yeah, I'm beat I'm gonna go take a nap." sighed Cherry, then she turned to Gin " wanna come?" she asked. Gin shook his head and smirked. " if I scare one Kuchiki, then I might as well spook the other, when I finish I'll go with ya." he chuckled as he said it.

Wing and Cherry nodded, then grinned " we really are evil." and then shunpoed off. Gin's grin went up a bit then thought for a moment " wow they really are becoming just like me, well happy hunting!" and he shunpoed off to find the man with a stone face, Byakuya Kuchiki! Meanwhile Byakuya is doing...

he was actually heading for where Hisana was born. He shunpoed off to the district, then took a few turns. And all he needed to do was go down a dark ally way... (suspicious! Don't do it!) and he went through it ( …... your funeral mate ) he was walking down when he heard something being kicked.

He turned around and saw nothing, then he saw something being thrown and caught it. But then he was tripped "?" was written all over his face. Then he was quickly tied with rope, but he was pissed and released his reiatsu. The ropes burst.... then he was knocked out.

Gin came out of the shadows and grinned like a mad man. ( wait, he IS a mad man ) " time to cause some confusion!" he said cheerfully. And dragged Byakuya to another district... or several districts. Byakuya opened his eyes and looked around, he rubbed his head and sighed.

He walked in the same direction he was walking in and was dumbfounded. ( but did he show it? No!) he was in a completely different area, he looked around analyzing every step he took. Trying to see if he made a minor navigational error, then he saw Gin napping on a roof.

So, he naturally went to Gin, although he found the man infuriating, he had a sense in direction, plus Gin grew I up in Rukongi. "Captain Ichimaru" he nudged Gin a little. Gin stirred, but then in one swift, sudden movement, he was behind Byakuya. Shinso at his throat.

Byakuya was shocked at the sudden speed, and hostility. Gin opened his eyes, "captain Ichimaru" Byakuya acknowledged. The blade withdrew, much to his relief, it was followed with a sigh " don't scare me like that Captain Kuchiki." and he sheathed Shinso. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath " now, what's a royal man like you doing way out here? " he asked, his trademark grin appeared on his face.

Byakuya shrugged " where am I?" he asked, totally ignoring the question. Gin's grin went up a bit " why, yer in district 10 of Rukongi! Why?" he asked. Byakuya was shocked and his brain was trying to process the information that was just given to him. When he sorted everything out he sighed in frustration "how did I get all the way out here?" he mumbled.

Gin was now chuckling " if yer lookin for the district where Hisana-chan was born in ya are off by a looooooong way!~" said Gin, now chuckling. Byakuya's head bolted up " how do you know about Hisana?" and I actually won't tell you the series of events that happened afterwords. But that all lead up to Byakuya being strung up in a building.

He was thraching trying to get out of the Kido. Flash back! " okay so all you have to do is close your eyes!~" said Gin. Byakuya nodded and put on the blind fold. ( gullible!) and him being a noble, he didn't really expect what happened next. WHAM! He was out like a light! End of flash back.

Byakuya shook his head in embarrassment his patience was getting thinner and when he was sure there were no captains around he let his temper slip " ICHIMARU ! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" and he said "ban kai" that was how the tenth district of Rukongi was destroyed. Gin was taking a nap with Wing and Cherry, blissfully unaware of what happened to the poor district.

Well? You like? If you guys want I can have other captains helping Gin! Anyone can be a victim! writers block is hitting me like a shot gun! This story is not good, but not bad, but it is worse than my usual! Get your requests in ASAP! (P.S, the roman numerals will be different from the normal ones, so if you are reading the actual story skip the numerals, because you will get really confused!

yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	16. Chapter II: Tousen

Chapter II: Tousen.

Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach or Cherry-chan.

Okay this one is from a friend at school. He wanted Tousen, Wing and Cherry would be doing this one. And Tousen must get humiliated, so I will do this for my friend. Also I considered my instructions and I will not use your name if you don't want me to ;). here it is! ( P.S this one is also for the rabidsheep!)

* * *

Tousen was doing his usual routine. He was pretty good at getting around, for a blind man. When he was done with his routine he fed Bitey, the little bat ate its mango silently. ( yes, it is a fruit bat) of course he petted him and left to go to his office.

Meanwhile, Gin, Wing, and Cherry were heading for their office as well. When Gin got there, there was no paperwork, or Kira, to be found. Gin sighed "so, what ya guys wanna do?" he asked. Wing and Cherry grinned "were going to visit Tousen, who are you going to visit?" Cherry asked casually.

" hmm so they wanna do this prank alone eh? Alright." Gin thought " I'm gonna go to sleep, there is not a piece of paper that needs to be signed so I'm gonna crash. Have fun!" he said that last part enthusiastically and shunpoed away.

Wing and Cherry grinned "time to get Tousen a new pet! They shunpoed off, Tousen was doing paper work when Wing and Cherry came in. " hello Wing, Cherry." Tousen addressed. " hello Tousen." they both replied back. They started to make small talk, Cherry was being sly and Wing was friendly.

Finally Wing said " you know, animals mean certain things!" Tousen looked up in interest " oh? Like what?" he asked curiously.

Wing grinned "okay, almost everyone who got a pet has something in common with them. Like Gin got me so he is actually really elusive and strong. He is intelligent and actually enjoys hunting/killing with other people. Cherry is sly and knows what makes some people tick. He can find the hardest hiding spots and hide in the impossible spots. Kenpachi has an alligator and that symbolizes strength, brute strength. He also got and eagle which represents freedom. Kira got a dog so he is easy to work with Gin, they are both loyal and like hunting together. Though I'm a wolf, dogs and wolves are similar, thus we are the same. And you have a bat... which symbolizes disloyalty."

said Wing, adding a disapproving tone to his voice. Cherry nodded solemnly " it's true." Tousen was shocked " but I am very loyal! How can I balance it out?" he asked desperately. Cherry grinned " you must have a pet that is extremely loyal." she said slyly.

Tousen nodded " but I'm allergic!" he said sadly, Cherry and Wing grinned "well you won't be allergic to this type of animal" Wing said enthusiastically. Cherry nodded " we'll even get the pet for you!" she practically jumped up and down in excitement. Tousen nodded " thank you." and returned to doing his paperwork.

Wing and Cherry shunpoed off to go to a creek " he's so gullible!" said Wing. Cherry chuckled " but it IS justice!" they both laughed at her comment and entered the human world. Five hours later they returned to Tousen's office with a box, Tousen gave a sigh of relief "thank you my friends!" he said and took the box.

He opened it and his mouth dropped, inside the box was a snapping alligator turtle! He looked up at Wing and Cherry, who were smiling " what is this?" he demanded. Cherry simply said " it is the justice you were looking for. He will never leave you, he is VERY loyal." Tousen was dumbfounded " o-okay thank you... what should I name it?" he asked.

Cherry and Wing grinned " it's a boy and he's YOUR pet so, good luck!" Wing let that comment hang and he shunpoed off with Cherry. Tousen gulped and looked at the turtle, who looked up at him innocently. Tousen cocked his head to one side and smiled " I guess it is justice. I shall name you Van Halen!yes, that name sounds like justice!" Tousen got everything for Van Halen.

Pretty soon he took it to his office, when Hisagi came in and saw Van Halen he asked " um, captain, what is that?" and he pointed to the snapping turtle. Tousen smiled and said proudly " that is Van Halen, he symbolizes justice!" Hisagi smiled and nodded " I'm gonna get Gin for this." he said in his head.

When it was his break he shunpoed over to Gin's squad. When he got there Gin. Wing, Kira, and Cherry were doing paperwork. He walked right in and spotted Gin, he then said " what did you do to captain Tousen? He thinks a Alligator snapping turtle represents justice!" then he just blabbered on about how it was all bad and strange. Gin's grin widened, briefly exchanged a few words in prairie dog with Wing and Cherry.

"hmm, very interesting they did a pretty good job." Gin thought, he felt a sudden surge of pride as he thought about it. " why, I don' know what ya are talkin about." Gin said ever so casually. Hisagi was

fuming but didn't let Gin see it. "well, then who did it?" Hisagi asked, his grip on his temper was slipping. Gin's grin widened " hmm, I think Aizen might know." he said casually, but when he turned to face Hisagi, he was already shunpoing to the 5th division.

When he got there, he went up to Aizen and bowed. Aizen's eyebrows went up in a questioning way. " Hisagi, what are you doing here?" he asked. Hisagi took a deep breath and said " someone tricked captain Tousen into thinking that a turtle was justice. And Captain Ichimaru said that you might know."

Aizen thought for a mament and tried to decode the message and smiled. What Gin wanted to say to Aizen was " it's a trick, Wing and Cherry-chan did it, keep it going." he chuckled " oh! Rangiku might know, I unfortunately forgot." commented Aizen. Hisagi nodded " thank you Captain Aizen." and the cycle kept on going. Almost every squad had a person to decode the message secretly passed. So here are the double agents!

Squad 1: Yamamoto himself!

Squad 2: believe it or not, Soi fon and Yoruichi.

Squad 3: everyone.

Squad 4: Unohana and Hanataro.

Squad 5: Aizen.

Squad 6: Renji. ( I almost freaked out to.)

Squad 7:Iba. 0.0

Squad 8: Shunsui. ( they're actually drinking buddies. -.-)

Squad 9: none.

Squad 10: Matsumoto Rangiku and Toushiro ( OMG!)

Squad 11: Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Kenpachi. (…....)

Squad 12: Nemu.

Squad 13: Ukitake.

And that is about all of them. So eventually, everyone in Seretei knew about this. The next morning he found words like " mama's boy, Wussy, Sissy" and many other words in permanent marker ( A.K.A sharpie) so every week for 2 months he had to get a new door.

( that stuff just wouldn't come out!) he did not know the reason for this but ignored it and played with Van Halen. When he found out it was because of his new pet he locked himself in his room and talked to Van Halen and Bitey. They listened (or slept) to Tousen like good pets. And that is how Van Halen came into the picture.

* * *

Well? So you like it? I actually think I'm getting writers block. I might start the old chapters up again but I need ideas! SCHOOL IS BURNING A HOLE INTO MY SOUL AND CREATIVITY! please! I need ideas! If there are any errors please tell me!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	17. Chapter 15: April fools day!

Chapter 15: April fools day!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

My creativity is returning so I'm going to attempt to bring back the old chapters.

Gin woke up and smiled a real smile. He woke up Win and Cherry, they were both grumpy at being awoken at 3 AM in the morning. But when Gin showed them what day it was, their bad mood vanished and was replaced by pure joy.

The calender did not lie, it was April 1st, April fools day. Gin got dressed and shunpoed off with Wing and Cherry to his stash of birthday presents. They grinned and took out the list of " who not to prank" list. These are the people who not to prank : Yamamoto, Aizen. Toushiro, Rangiku, Kira, and Soi fon.

Gin nodded and looked at his equipment :Super glue a gift card for an animal supply shop, quick dry, sturdy cement, lots of trip wires, spying equipment, paint ball guns, some traps for Wing and Cherry, explosives, pie ( fake ), silly string, some wallpaper to hide the traps, tea, very sticky cheese, confetti guns, some dry ice, LOTS of sake, and the containers to mask the sake.. They all cackled evilly and nodded at each other.

They started to form a game plan for this very fun April fools day with their new toys. When they were finished they grinned evilly at each other, Wing and Cherry opened an unknown void and threw what they needed in it. They had no idea why they could do it, but all they needed to do is simply want it to happen.

They all called it "the void", of course, Gin also opened the void, he took practically everything Wing and Cherry didn't take. Everything except for a few things, they all mentally counted to 3 and shunpoed off to do their part. They would meet in the human world at a park in 5 hours.

So at 8 AM they would meet. Gin shunpoed off to Tousen's office, he scanned it with echolocation ( yes, he can use echolocation. How else do you think he can walk around with those eyes closed all the time? But let me explain, he uses a VERY advanced version type of echolocation.

He can identify colors and even play video games. He will NOT be "blinded" if you throw flour in the air, or any particles that might interfere with echolocation. When he opens his eyes he can see through the dark, that is the reason why his eyes are red. So yeah, he can use other sounds if he wanted to and can easily find his way if he is deaf.

He still has touch, that is the reason why almost nobody is able to sneak up on Gin.)

and found a few trip wires. He opened his eyes and easily walked through the office, with the aid of his night vision, and echolocation it was like walking a lap. It was very easy, he set up a letter and a few cameras, and trip wires with some quick dry cement, with a small bucket of water on top to activate the cement.

Then he used a level 105 ( VERY hard to accomplish, it was lost until Gin found a library containing the books for Kido level 100-200.) kido to make it reiatsu and Kido proof. " bakudou number 105, restriction!" the cement glowed for a while and went out.

Gin grunted in satisfaction, to finish it he used the wall paper to make the prank almost invisible. He then moved on to Komamura's division he closed his eyes ( he doesn't like keeping them open.) and scanned the area. The captain seems to have learned something and hid his traps.

Gin smiled and carefully used them to prank their creator, they were all trap doors. He carefully cut the wires and replaced them with his, moving it to a different location. He studied Komamura well, he made some tea and put the strongest sake in the tea and used.

He then poured it into the containers that masked the sake and put it on the table with a note. Gin then left the rest to Wing, who would go to Urahara's shop and buy some things with the pet shop gift card. He then went to one last destination... that I will tell you about later.

Meanwhile, Wing was doing exactly what I said he was doing. " come again!" Urahara called as Wing left. Wing shunpoed off and returned to Seretei, he quickly went to Kurotsuchi's lab. He looked around and carefully wound everything in the trip wire. He was pretty good at science, so he made sure they would fall a certain way.

Creating the biggest explosion possible, or turn Kurotsuchi green, or both. When Wing was done he bolted out of the lab and set up some traps in the hall. Then he went to Komamura's office and made some food with dog food, and biscuits.

Cherry set up the silly string and added some of the quick dry concrete to it, she also added a few of her own traps. She used the quick dry concrete to make sure Ukitake wouldn't be seen from behind of his desk. Oh, I forgot to mention she was in Ukitake's office. She made sure that Ukitake would be stuck and he

wouldn't be able to take off the things that would put onto him. Then sneaked into his room, when she go there she carefully replaced his toothpaste with BBQ sauce and his tooth brush with a slim Jim ( I have absolutely no idea where she could of possible gotten these things ) she then replaced his mint dispenser with a reindeer pooping brown jelly beans! ( relax, they are really chocolate jelly beans.)

when she was done she looked at the time. It was 7:30 AM, so she had some spare time. She set a few extra traps and took a quick nap. Gin, however, was in Kenpachi's room, he was making sure Kenpachi was going to wake up, and have the last April fools day repeat for him... kinda.

When Gin was satisfied he went to his own office and booby trapped his own office. He then went to the human world to meet up with Wing and Cherry. When he got there Wing and Cherry were napping by a bench. Gin quietly nudged them and smiled, then said " let the party start." Wing and Cherry nodded happily, "let's go see the beauty of our traps unfold, shall we?" Gin asked.

Wing and Cherry nodded "we shall" they said and they shunpoed off to Seretei, to watch the show. Kenpachi was the first to wake up, he yawned and stretched, big mistake. He triggered a trip wire and a sock (clean) was stuck into his mouth " what the h-oof!" his sentence was cut short by the sock.

When he moved his hand to get it out his hand was caught and was stuffed into a dress. His face was priceless! It was pink and he was flung to his yard, the moment he landed, was when the real show begun.

A land mine erupted, sending him flying into a tree (deja vu) but no, it didn't end there. Once he hit the tree, eggs were splattered onto his head ( green eggs... hah green eggs and ham.... okay, bad comparison. Ignore it) he was then dipped in god knows what, but it was... gooey.... and silver.... and it tasted awful

(something doesn't tell me it's not frosting) he was then flung, once again, into a box... and couldn't get out. As he struggled, Komamura woke up. When he woke up, he rushed to his office... only to fall into a trap door. He silently cursed as he climbed out, he carefully walked to his desk.

When he got there he saw "breakfast" and looked at the note. It said "dear Captain Komamura, I have left you some breakfast to relieve your stress on this special day.

Yours truly,

Iba.

Komamura smiled and ate the food. He really liked it, he drunk the spiked tea and felt a little tipsy. He tripped over the wire and a collar was attached to his neck. It said " snookems" and he was also hurled into a box. Kurotsuchi woke up and wen to his lab.

Because of his intelligence, he was saw the wires and stepped over them, smirking " ha! He thinks he can prank me a second time!" he said triumphantly... but he made a HUGE mistake... he picked up one of the vials. And BOOM! It was the fourth of July!

The entire lab literally, exploded, and he turned green ( YESSSSSSS!) he was also hurled into a box, unable to get out. Ukitake woke up to the explosion, he went over to brush his teeth, only to find it replaced by meat. He went to his mint dispenser, only to see it was replaced by a reindeer.

He was curious, so he pressed to noes. Only to see the reindeer's tail go up and a brown jelly bean plop out. He did not see the reason why not to eat it so he plopped the jelly bean into his mouth. (.... the guy really has no fear.) Then he went to his office... only to bound by silly string...and some quick dry cement inside the can.

He was caught in a web of pink concrete, he had this unknown thing stuck to his hand ( is that a lighter?) and he couldn't move. Nobody would see him unless they went into his office. A timer was set and he would be flung onto a piece of string.

Tousen was already up, he went to his office with Van Halen, the turtle of justice! when he got there he was immediately bound by the cement. He could not get out, and he accidentally dropped Van Halen. Of course, he thought it would be okay, but his turtle of justice soon became the turtle of fried food.

The floor revealed a trap door, Van Halen was dropped into the pits below, and the door shut. When it opened it revealed a fried animal. Tousen gasped and wanted to shout " NOOOOOOO!" but the concrete stopped his voice.

(oh, relax! It's chicken carved to look like a turtle! Van Halen is actually in Tousen's room in his cage, under a solar lamp. You don't really think I'm that cruel do you?... okay, don't answer that question.) he was then flung into a box, unable to get out.

Then the people who were unfortunate enough to trigger one of the random traps were: Renji, Ichigo (visiting), Hisagi (yet again), and Ikkaku. They were all flung into

boxes, Ichigo was swearing his but off, while everyone else were desperately trying to get out. Ukitake's time was up and he was flung onto string... and the lighter ignited. The string caught on fire and the string divided.

And it lead to the boxes... they all ignited (in case you're wondering, the explosives were Toushiro's present.) and they flew up into the heavens! And when they blew up, it spelled " Happy April fools day!" in case you're wondering.

Ichigo had the Ap in April, Komamura had the ril for April, Tousen got ha, for happy, Kenpachi got the pp in happy, Ikakku got the y in happy. Hisagi got foo in fools. And Renji go the ls in the fools, and Renji let go of his sword, so Zabimaru got the day!

Let's just say Unohana was very cross that morning and had to treat 8 patients. Gin, Wing, and Cherry were unconscious on their bed... because they apparently fainted from laughter.

* * *

So do you like it? I hope you did! If it sucks or if there are any mistakes please let me know!

Yours truly, cool guy 33:)


	18. Chapter 16: Gin has a sister?

Chapter 16: Gin has a sister?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The fourth division was in chaos. All in all, they were not expecting for Gin's April fools day to be so... explosive. True, she had enjoyed the show... but then she figured out HOW he lit it. 5 minutes later, there were many people who needed to be treated.

Unohana went on treating them... when a silver blur slammed into her. " I'm so sorry!" said a girly voice. " I was looking for my brother and I ended up here!" Unohana smiled and helped the girl up. "who might you be?" she asked.

"um that's a secret. Well you'll probably figure it out with this next question. Um have you seen my brother? His name is Ichimaru, Gin. His hair color is kinda like mine. Tall and skinny." she said. Unohana's eyes widened "you're Captain Ichimaru's sister?" she asked incredulously.

The girl nodded "um yeah, I'm Izumi Ichimaru, nice to meet you." and held out her hand. Unohana shook it "well, hello, I'm Unohana. The fourth division's captain. Gin is in the third division right now. He will be in his bedroom." she instructed Izumi. She nodded her thanks and took off.

Gin was sleeping with Cherry and Wing, when Izumi burst in. Gin, Wing, and Cherry woke up with a start, they fell out of the bed and stared at the person in front of him. Gin, Wing and Cherry grinned "Sis/Izumi/Izu-chan!" they all yelled. (Wing and Cherry met Izumi when they were in the human world.) they all hugged her.

She laughed and pushed them away. Gin pouted "you missed April fools day!"he said, adding a hurt tone to his voice. Izumi, Wing, and Cherry sighed "yeah, you missed out, it was over with a boom." Wing said sadly.

Cherry nodded, Izumi looked at them and brought them in a group hug and whispered "but what about the daily pranks?" they all laughed "well, I was actually thinkin of startin a lazer tag game game, ya wanna play?" Gin asked in a hopeful tone.

Izumi nodded and grinned "when will I ever say no?" she asked. Gin cheered, and the cheerful atmosphere returned. They chatted happily, a captain meeting was called, Cherry and Wing always tagged along, so it kinda meant that they were kind of like captains.

But Izumi tagged along, when Kira saw them he ran up to Gin and said his greetings. He the spotted Izumi, he smiled and said "finally! You came to visit?" he asked remembering their first encounter. Izumi nodded "you've grown! You're a lot more confident!" she said, with a tone of amazment.

Kira blushed and stuttered a few words. She grinned "but you're still Kira all right!" they entered the room. The captains stared at Izumi. Gin took his usual place, as did Wing and Cherry. Izumi stood behind Gin, Yamamoto paused and said "Gin, please remove that stranger from the meeting."

Gin looked hurt, "she ain't no stranger!" he said in a hurtful tone. Yamamoto's eyebrow rose a bit "oh? Then who is this person you know so well?" he asked, challenging Gin. Gin sighed " she's Izumi Ich-" he was interrupted by Rangiku who clapped "finally got yourself a girl that won't freak out besides me? Good for you!" she said enthusiastically .

Gin laughed " no she's my si-" he was interrupted again by Yamamoto "she IS a stranger th-" he was cut off by Gin yelling "WOULD YOU JUST LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE?" everyone was silent. Gin cleared his throat " this is Izumi, Ichimaru. My sister."he said. Everyone stared at Izumi who grinned just like Gin "HI!" she yelled. That was when it sunk in, she really WAS his sister. "YOU HAVE A SISTER?" they all yelled.

* * *

How do you like that cliff hanger? Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Busy with over things -.- please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar issues (I actually need you to tell me. I'm printing this out so I need it all good and stuff.) so, I really could use ideas. Please review!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33:)


	19. Chapter 17: i can't take it!

Chapter 17: can't take it any more.

Okay, I am normally a very accomplished person. But everyone has their breaking point. I am still accepting requests for Gin's prank victims, but enough is enough. I'm taking a break with Gin and Cherry. If you have any ideas about Gin's sister please tell. I will still be updating truth or dare to the extreme. But I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. Please give me ideas! I think I'm starting to actually have writers block. Any way, I might not be updating for a while. Key word MIGHT but you know, it's the end of the year, my brains shutting down, and I need some time to get my act together. But it's mainly ideas I need. So please help me get over this horrible case of writers block.


	20. Chapter 18: I'm back!

Chapter18: I'm back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

I'm back everybody! Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Everyone was staring at Gin, then to Izumi, then back to Gin. Yamamoto was slightly disturbed, but continued the meeting. When it was over, everyone asked Gin and Izumi questions. They answered them patiently... but Izumi's patients was wearing thin.

When finally she snapped " ALL OF YOU GET the HECK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SPLIT YOUR INNARDS IN 2!" she screamed. Everyone scrambled away.

She smiled "that's more I like it! So, Gin, when is the game starting?" she asked him. Gin smiled "well, about 30 minutes, I told Yamamoto and he is informing the others. I already delivered the equipment! Aizen, Kira, Wing, Cherry-chan, you, and I are on the same team! We're red." he said proudly.

Izumi nodded "alright, let's get his show on the road!" they all put on the gear, and the hunt started. Gin set up the bases, it was a 2 hour game. They were stealthy like ninjas! They didn't make a sound! If it wasn't for the lights on their gear, they would be undetectable!

Wing and Cherry pwned all of them. Gin and Izumi were snipers, and Aizen was their backup. They destroyed all of the bases. But, Van Halen was Tousen's worst enemy. He was at least as big as a huge ice block. And it was dark, Gin took Van Halen and put it in the middle of the blue teams base.

Wing made sure he wouldn't run away. All of the captains stepped on him, and after the 5th time he was stepped on, Van Halen was pissed. The next unfortunate victim was Tousen. He stepped on Van Halen... and was bit Tousen started to panic and ran out of the base (he just wouldn't let go!) the red team laughed.

In the end, the total amount of injuries was 6 (Van Halen) the amount of FATAL injuries were 25 (it was DARK!) in the end the red team won. They all went out to eat chinese food, while the losing teams cleaned up. While Komamura was tied to a pole yelling "HELP! ANYONE!" they eventually found him and tried to get him down... tried.

The rope was very tough and it was reiatsu and Kido proof. (a gift from Izumi) when they got him down he kept whispering "Izumi is evil, Izumi is evil. Izumi is evil..." while Gin, Aizen, Cherry, and Wing were eating... well, they bribed the owners to let Wing and Cherry in... it only took 2 dollars... when they got back Izumi decided she would sleep over.

Gin smiled, they all climbed into bed (okay, Izumi had pajamas with ponies on them and Gin had wolves... wolves eat ponies! But Izumi is older than Gin by 5 days exactly. To the very milisecond.) Wing and Cherry slept at the edge while Gin and Izumi slept next to each other. Gin smiled a real smiled and scooted closer to Izumi, Izumi smiled and let him, she hugged Gin... and they slept like that. Gin and Izumi never fought, or had a serious fight before. They would argue and sort it out. And the next day, their leadership skills would be tested.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry this is super short, but I'm still recovering from my writers block. Hope you enjoyed it!

Yours truly,  
cool guy33 :)


	21. Chapter 19: children! what?

chapter 19: children!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes ahead of time! (I was eating beef jerky when I was typing this chapter.)

* * *

Gin was concentrating... on what was in front of him, and wondering how this could even happen. Izumi was also thinking how this was even possible. Gin sighed and said "congrats Cherry-chan, Wing. so.. what are you gonna name yer babies?" Wing and Cherry grinned "well, I'm gonna name the one with green eyes Emerald, and the one with the red eyes Grin!" Wing said happily.

Cherry nodded "yup! One girl and one boy! But... how is this possible? Wolf and Fox don't mix!" Cherry said, slightly smiling. Everyone shrugged, "well, we'll find out what they look like in tha future!" Gin said happily. Everyone nodded, and took care of the... pups. (and yes, they were silver)

About 1 year later

"DAD! they are here!" yelled Grin. He had the body of a Wolf, but the size and tail of a fox. Wing nodded and smiled wickedly " alright! Emerald! Cherry! Get ready!" he yelled. Cherry and Emerald heard him. Emerald smiled, she was like a reverse side of Grin. she had the body of a fox, but was half of the size of Wing.

(I think it's because she is a girl...) her emerald eyes glinted. Cherry's light blue eyes also glinted. They counted to 3 and Emerald barked 3 times. Farther down, Gin and Izumi heard the signal. Izumi smiled, she tugged on the sleeves of her captain 14 haori.

(confused? You should be! You are probably thinking "but there are 13 squads! Not 14! But, my friends, you will find out soon enough!) they all smiled. Can you guess what day it was? I'll give ya all a hint!

It's Gin, Wing, Izumi, Cherry, and soon to be Emerald and Grin's favorite day! It's a day everyone else in the Gotei 14 dreads. If you know good for you! If you don't then you really need to reread the chapters! Because it was April 1st! April fools day! So, here's how it went:

Everyone on the roofs were really excited, after 3 minutes they all had their custard filled balloons ready to chuck at anyone. They set up some cement in some areas, (Reiatsu and Kido proof) and water guns with red water that WOULDN'T come off!... believe me... I've tried... don't ask.

So, anyway, the first poor victim was Komamura. The poor guy, one minute he was fine, the next second, poof! You couldn't tell him apart from the walls! But it sure was funny! They all laughed hysterically, Emerald grinned " I think this is my favorite day of the year!" she said happily, Grin nodded "yup! Let's go and do it some more!" he said, bursting with energy and excitement.

Gin, Cherry, Wing and, Izumi smiled "now ya know why we woke ya up early!" said Gin cheerfully. Emerald and grin nodded "uh-huh! Next time we'll listen when you wake us up early uncle Gin!" Grin and Emerald said in unison.

Gin smiled and said "just call me Gin or something, when you call me uncle I feel old." they both nodded. And the day went on as any usual April fools day. Many people were sent to Unohana's. That was that. After the day was over Izumi had to go back to her division, while Gin went back to his division with his extended family. When they got to Gin's new, and bigger room, they all crashed.

Wing and emerald were on Gin's side while Grin and Cherry were closer in. they either slept right on top of him, or on top of Wing/Emerald. And they slept like they did every night, while the Gotei 14 were trying to get organized. Gin smiled (when is he not smiling?) and thought back how this all happened, and how the 14th squad was added.

* * *

Haha! Cliff hanger! The next chapter will be how the squad got another division! (P.S sorry I haven't updated for a while!)

Yours truly, cool guy 33 :)


End file.
